


A series of unfortunate events

by ectocosme



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Slow Build, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following some clusterfuck from Starfleet Spock find himself in another apartement after his stage under Captain Pike's orders. The thing is : the building is crappy and his neighbour seems to attract calamities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

°

When Spock returned on Earth from his assignment under Pike orders – the title of Commander obtained – he had the unfortunate experience of being left homeless.

His precedent apartment had been rented to another during his absence. It was perfectly normal as he was gone six months and filled a form that his apartement could be used during his absence. However humans weren't the most precise in terms of administration and the new renters weren't aware that Spock would return shortly.

Starfleet immediately excused for the problem produced but couldn't move a family away. So he ended in a hotel room. He could have moved to the Vulcan Embassy but was too much attached to his acquired independence.

Starfleet did found him something two days before the start of the classes he had to teach. It was in one of the more ancient building of the academy and, if it was in poor condition, the apartment was vast enough for his liking. And he was glad he could change the temperature in his flat. An impossible thing in his hotel room.

As it was, he had nothing measurable to complain.

After his first day as instructor he walked home at the sight of a blond man he did not know entering the building hundred metres away. Spock did detect a sport bag full to the point of cracking joints hanging from his left shoulder, another backpack on the other and a box in his arms.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck !” Spock heard from the hall as he arrived. He keyed the building code, seeing the man struggling for the lift door by the glassed entry. He saw the man opening the door halfway muttering “stay still, demon” before he fidgeted to enter. The experience was unsuccessful and the human, in his twenties, grumbled loudly in disappointment.

Spock entered as the male tried a third attempts to open the heavy door.

“I got-” started the man with exuberant joy.

Before the handle cracked loudly, staying in the blond's hand. Losing his balance the man staggered backward in a yelp.

The half-vulcan stopped him just before he felt on the ground. Spock blinked at the man slouched in his arms. The blond lifted his head and the most startling blue eyes looked at the half-vulcan.

“Uh … thanks ?”

An easy grin accompanied the words and Spock found himself lifting the man a bit more roughly than he intended.

“Wow,” said the man now examining Spock, “With this force you surely could have open this door easily ...”

The man trailed off, his eyes focused on Spock's ears. The half-vulcan resisted the illogical urge to touch them in self-awareness. Instead he opened the door for the stairs and held it enough for the man to pass. The blond no longer seemed confident. Spock wondered if it was his specie that made him uncomfortable, xenophoby existed everywhere.

At the second floor Spock turned slightly to the man.

“Nope, I'm still climbing.”

They resumed their ascension. On the third floor Spock glanced to the human, who shook his head negatively again.

“My apartment is on this floor,” informed Spock on the next, the man nodded and followed him in the hallway. Followed him to his door. Spock turned again.

The blond did go backward from some steps, eyes wide with surprise. He smiled and shrugged, “I'm not following you if you're wondering that. My appartement 's the next.”

He let the box on the floor and used the ancient card key of the building. The door opened slightly and the man turned to him. He had an easy smile and concentrated eyes of the most sticking blue. Spock was still entranced by the variety humans complexion showed. The change from vulcans was attractive.

“My name is Jim,” he extended his hand yet removed it immediately and held it in a passable ta'al. “Sorry. And you ?”

“Spock,” he responded still baffled by this habit humans had to brush past a cultural faux-pas yet avoiding it and managing to convey it as a thing of little importance, drowning it in their energy.

Jim ruffled his hair and waved from one foot to another, “Sooo, for the lift door … who I should contact ? And do you think I'll be in trouble ?”

“The building is in bad shape and those incidents happen regularly, you will not be in trouble,” announced Spock. He fixed the human, fixing him in turn and remembered his Mother telling him little act of kindness would make him friends. A thing he quite forgotten during his precedent years at the Academy, “I can contact the concierge about the damages if you desire.”

Spock lifted a brow when he only received a sound of choking. Jim ruffled even more his hair, fidgeted and said :

“Ugh, sorry. You talk funny. It's disconcerting,” he looked horrified a second. “Don't be mad ! I don't want to be punched by a freaking Vulcan !”

“Vulcan do not engage in unnecessary violence.”

Spock noted for himself that his early years bullies mocked and insulted him to elicit emotions. Then when Spock didn't react to their childish behavior they resorted to physicals stimulations. The exact definition of unnecessary violence.

“Yeah, uh, sorry I'm just used to be punched for things I said. Even if they are not insults,” he paused. “So, I didn't insulted you. Your diction is perfect, kept it like that.”

Spock tilted his head to the right, taken aback by the behavior. The human pushed the box by his foot and Spock advanced to enter his own appartement. Thought he heard the man yell by the entrance.

“I love your eyebrows, neighbour !”

Spock closed the door. Humans were ...

“Illogical,” he muttered.

°

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, next chapter should be longer- ...ish ?
> 
> (No beta-ed)


	2. Bad Hook-up

°

Spock did accommodate fairly quickly to his new home. The neighborhood was far less loud than his old flat. Maybe because the building was composed at 92% of elders. The majority being retired from Starfleet.

The only other person below the sixties was James Tiberius Kirk, his neighbor next door. In an attempt to prepare himself for this new variable capable of altering Spock way of life, he looked up Kirk's files. He even listened to some rumors.

What he discovered was unpleasant.

He was certain that the man would made his life quite difficult after seeing he had a file of juvenile delinquency quite impressive in addition Spock heard that Cadet Kirk was a 'huge party-animal' and ‘as much depraved as a rabbit’ by the Academy students. Which translated by the fact that Cadet Kirk was promiscuous and prone to one-night stand.

Although eighteen days later Spock still waited for any trouble coming from the Cadet. The man disturbed Spock the morning with his groans, his blaring alarm clock and his sullen mutters. Though for twenty minutes all was silent when Kirk jogged outside.

Kirk was boisterous when talking over a communicator and put his holovids too loud – not as loud as Mrs. Martin under Spock's flat, who had hearing deficiency - but he never returned with a sexual partner as rumors had made Spock postulate.

The Cadet did return five times drunk, needing a moyenne of 5.7 spare minutes to open his door and did not return for the night six other times. Cadet Kirk did knock on Spock door four different times asking for : salt, one egg, a monkey wrench and a lemon. Otherwise he never bothered him. Besides, Kirk was human and needed more rest thus Spock had enough time late at night and in the early morning to meditate.

All in all, Spock was glad his gathering of informations and assumptions about the man were false. He did not disturb greatly the half-vulcan life.

Returning for a late experiment at 0020 Spock was rather curious for the reason of James Kirk sitting in front of his door, clothes rumpled. His red plaid shirt was torn at the neck and his leather jacket dusty. The cadet had his key in one hand and the other occupied at wiping the trail of blood under his nose.

“Mr. Kirk.”

Blue eyes, dilated and unfocused turned to him. Kirk movements of head made Spock thought of chicken stabilizing their head at a fixed location in the space when held.

“Spock,” responded the man with a strange accent induced by alcohol. The human sniffed and blood poured from his nose. He waved spasmodically his key, “My key don't work.”

The human looked devastated at his own statement, tears were prickling at his eyes turning one cheek red. The other was marbled by a dark bruise. Blue, wet eyes snapped to Spock. Who blinked.

“You are leaning against my door, Mr. Kirk.”

The human blinked too, liked his lips, whining as he re-opened a split and tried to stand. The attempt only resulted in a whine and loud sniff when he fell again on the ground.

“You need a doctor,” noted Spock.

“Ugh, no, don't need,” sniffed James. “Plus Bones, wou'd kill me.”

“I will help you to your door,” said Spock kneeling before the human. “Then call your friend.”

“You don't-” said James shaking his head negatively. “Don't have too. M'okay.”

“Have you a first aid kit in your apartment ?” asked Spock passing his hands under James' armpits after assuring himself his mentals shields were strong enough in case the human touched him accidentally.

“No-o,” slurred the man, his head falling to Spock's shoulder. “Only allergies hypo.”

Spock took a second to assess the situation. The human was in need of assistance and in no condition to take care of himself. His friend, Bones, or Dr. McCoy as he introduced himself the seventh days of Mr. Kirk stay, would take fifteen minutes to arrive. If he was not in the hospital.

Decision took, the half-vulcan nodded to himself. He slipped his key in his door then moved James quite easily to his couch.

“Eeeeh this isn't my place.”

“Indeed,” Spock moved to his bathroom and retrieved his quit, “I will tend your injuries.”

“M'okay,” repeated the man waving to nothing in particular.

“I will see that. If your state need further attention I will call your doctor, was I clear ?”

The azure eyes focused on him and James nodded slowly. He did not speak again as Spock take care of his face. Spock found the silence was disconcerting from James. The walls were thin hence Spock was perfectly aware the human was talkative by nature.

“You have been in a fight,” he commented.

“Didn't planned on it,” whispered Kirk, eyes half-lidded. “I found a good catch on a bar …”

“Their mate attacked you ?” asked curiously Spock. Rarely vulcan displayed violence but to touch another mate was unpleasant and could lead to arguments. It was a humans trait he could understand.

However Kirk laughed perturbing Spock. He winced from pain and shook his head, “No, he was single. He took me to his flat and he had sex-”

Spock turned his eyes away, still shocked by the easiness humans shared their private life. Though alcohol loosened tongues, as humans said.

“- but when I wanted to leave he was clingy. Sometimes they want to cuddle so I thought it was the same and explained I wasn't up for that, “ Kirk paused as Spock cleaned the blood on his lips. “He just grabbed me and hit my head on the wall two or three times. He _reaaally_ wanted me to stay.”

The half-vulcan stiffened, “Did he .. ?”

Kirk seemed to understand without Spock needing to finish because he patted soothingly Spock's arm, “M'okay. You should see the other guy,” a coy smile appeared followed by a whine when the wound on his lip moved, “I know how to defend myself, Commander.”

Spock wasn't surprised that Cadet Kirk found his rank. He was a lone vulcan in Starfleet, teaching a popular course and Spock just knew he was not the only one to made researches on his new neighbor.

“Even with good skills you are under a mind altering substance. The outcome could have turned differently.”

Kirk tilted his head, face searching as he observed the half-vulcan, “I'm always in trouble. It’s nothing.”

“I disagree. And I think Dr. McCoy would too.”

“He'll just bitch about me giving him work,” said Kirk. It could have been a playful remark but there was a note of misdoubt, “How you know Bones ?”

Spock ignored the question, there was an underlining in the human speech, “You do not think your friend would be worried and sympathetic to you ?”

“I'm just a patient, Commander. A troublesome one,” murmured Kirk. He kept himself upright by resting the mass of his upper body on his arms stuck on the edge of the couch.

“The man did come here to see you.”

“Ah, you crossed him here,” said quietly the Cadet. Spock thought he would not answer his question but after longues seconds of silence Kirk spoke, “He's very dedicated.”

There was something in Kirk cheerless stance that made him vulnerable. Spock had the urge to halt the grim demeanor despite his  insecurity on the conduct to observe.

“I was under the impression that being dedicated to one another was a basic trait of friendship.”

There was another long pause. If the blue eyes weren't fixed on Spock he could have thought the man had fallen asleep.

“I'm just a patient for him, a troublesome one,” James repeated as if trying to convince himself as much as Spock.

“But the man did come here to see you,” retorqued Spock.

Kirk bite his lips. He looked away, sniffing and sulking.

“When coming here he mentioned he was your roommate before finding an apartment, why did you not share with him as Academy cadets tend to ?”

“Because he don't wanted me to,” gritted James between his teeth.

“Really ?” Spock had seen the regard of the doctor, the same one Pike had given him on many occasions. An expression of care bothering to the fatherly. Furthermore he had brought allergies hypo, healthy food and inspected Kirk's flat. It was a behavior quite different than a dedicated doctor in Spock opinion.

“Yeah, so I found my own flat so he hadn't to look like he cared and I’m not a pest to him,” said the Cadet petulantly.

This conversation shouldn't be happening, Jim thought briefly.

Spock raised an eyebrow. He was starting to grasp an explanation for James’ behavior. Even as a confident person, James was less assured in his interpersonal relationship with McCoy, “You pulled yourself away before the doctor could hypothetically did it ?”

Jim crossed his arms and huffed. The vulcan was hitting too close for his liking, “I don't want to talk anymore.”

Spock inhaled. Many adults humans acted like their younglings whenever they wanted to escape a situation, mostly conversations they were uncomfortable with. The other party of the conversation lost patience for this behavior, ending the examination without answers. Spock found it quite worked with him. He had a hard time to stay composed.

“Are you in a unrequited love situation ?”

Spock himself was surprised by the facility he had to ask private question to the Cadet.

Kirk blinked at Spock, a shocked onomatopoeia escaping him and he uncrossed his arms.

“Wait, no ! I don’t love Bones like _that_ , he’s my friend.”

“You seems very uncertain about this fact if you believe McCoy would abandonne you without having proof.”

“He said it every time ! That I’m a pain in his ass !” said Jim exasperatedly.

“Yet you consider this uncivilized and offensive male your friend,” commented Spock.

“He- I … Bones is a great guy ! He’s always here for me and even if he scowl and insult me he care,” blurted Jim, his eyes defying Spock. He deflated suddenly, “Wait … you’re confusing me.”

“You are confusing yourself,” commented Spock not totally succeeding in hiding his amusement from his voice. He pressed the Cadet’s knee trying to chase James’ glazed expression in an instinctive gesture, “You should talk to your friend later.”

He put away the medical kit then retrieved a glass of water in the little kitchen for his guest. As he poured the water Spock realised his mind would be more steady if James was near him in case the human experienced pain.

“You can stay here for the night, Mr. Kirk,” he announced while returning in the living room.

James was already to the door. He glanced briefly from the floor to Spock, muttering, “Going home.”

He lifted his eyes and held Spock gaze for a few seconds before looking away.

“Thanks.”

And he was gone.

Spock drank the water, wasting it was illogical, and settled down to meditate. He had made a number of actions out from logic, dare he say : emotional.

°

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I doubled the size so _it is_ longer than chap 1 ! yeaaah (〜￣△￣)〜
> 
> (still no beta-ed)


	3. Rainy day

°

Spock wrapped his scarf around his neck tightly, some Cadets looked at him questioningly but he ignored them as he opened his umbrella. He heard a giggle and turned to the provenance only to see a female biting her lips then running under the rain without protection.

He was glad he had left his apartment as James returned from his jogging. Cadet Kirk had handed him his umbrella asserting being a little wet did not bother him, not as much as it would a Vulcan.

Spock cherished water and the abundance Earth contained but he was uncomfortable with rain. So he had accepted the offering without a prolonged protestation.

He shot a look to his clothes. His shoes were a dark unit of plastic, perfect to repel humidity , his black slacks fitted him perfectly and he wore a black turtleneck plus the knitted red scarf from his Mother. Was wearing a turtleneckin September a cause of mockery ?

Shaking himself Spock concluded his trail of thoughts was pointless. It would not result in any useful conclusion. He stepped from under the building roof and headed by the main street to the 6 Tallet, the building's name.

“Spooock ! Commander ! Hey !”

The half-vulcan stopped dead in his tracks and blinked at the Cadet now under his umbrella that shot him a flashy grin, “Cadet Kirk. How did you recognise me ?”

There was a ocean of dark umbrella around them.

“The umbrella,” said James his face glowing with amusement. He juggled with the four PADDs in his arms and his backpack teared open, useless. “And call me Jim, I’m not your student.”

“It is plain black,” commented Spock standing still, inclining the umbrella to protect the devices from the rain. He ignored Kirk's demand as he had the four other times, furthermore they were still on the Academy’s grounds.

Jim chuckled, his eyes sparkling, “No, it's not. Look above.”

Spock did as told, Jim chuckled anew when he saw Spock opening his mouth to say something when he noticed two triangles on the top but stayed silent. The half-vulcan furrowed his brows and turned to the Cadet.

“They are cat's ears,” answered the human to the silent question.

“Did you make what humans call a ‘practical joke’ on me ?” asked Spock with a bubble of vexation. He hoped his companion would not remark, James was quite perceptive.

But Jim seemed to have picked it up, “No, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. I didn't even think it could offend you. It's just a cute umbrella Bones gave me. It's not like the one I offered him with 'fuck rain'. And I just wanted you to be okay, I saw you weren’t up for a walk under the rain this morning.”

Great, now he was babbling. Jim lifted his head to look at Spock, the vulcan's head was tilted to the right in this cute habit he had.

“I believed you when you said you were only seeking my comfort.”

Spock was rewarded with a warm smile from the human. He turned his head toward the road instantly, his cheeks burning for unknown reason.

Spock listened quietly as Jim talked about some Cadet named Finnegan pestering him to no end. The same one that damaged his backpack whilst trying to stop James from leaving a conversation. Then to Cadets with dangerously learnt combat stances that he spent two hours correcting during the Advanced Hand-to-hand Combat instructor until the conversation, or monologue, moved to his work as Treasurer of the xenolinguistics club.

As Spock entered the code for the entrance of the building he spoke, “Cadet Uhura did not tell me you were the Treasurer.”

Jim blinked, “You know Uhura ?”

“Indeed, she is my leading student in Advanced Phonology and second in Interspecies Ethics,” Spock pushed against the door with no results, “I believe the door is blocked.”

James sighed. He juggled with his PADDs transferring them in one hand and pressed against the intercom button. He yelped in pain and bumped into Spock while falling backward.

“Are you hurt ?” asked Spock his arms moving impulsively to reach the younger man. He corrected his posture before touching Kirk, nesting his hands in his back.

James sighed, “No, just surprised.”

He shook his hand then called Mr. Hugues with his own communicator. They saw him leaving his apartment with a box tool. He waved cheerfully to them before putting himself at work on the electrical panel.

Spock lowered the umbrella to examine the ears. Two false eyes looked at him blankly. He turned his head to Jim who was struggling with his destroyed backpack and his PADDs.

“Do you need help ?”

“Yeah, can you take one ?”

He took two, the closed umbrella safely in the crook of his arm, “Why do you have so many PADDs ?”

“Uh ? I have heaps things to do, obviously.”

Spock lifted a brow.

“I can't organise myself and I’m often distracted. So if I have the work on Dr. Roger Kerby, the project on the artificial life simulation, an essay on the outdated Turing test on awareness of computer, you know, the one developed by Alan Turing during the first half of the 20th century that envisaged a machine could think like a human ?” Jim asked before returning to the first subject, “-so if I've got them plus the assignment on the reasons why the Axanar peace mission was a clusterfuck all open on the same PADD, I just- … drifted from one another and did nothing.”

“I … see,” answered Spock, listing the classes those assignments could have been from. He was surprised James had time for himself with his busy schedule and his lack of organisation.

“I bet not,” chuckled Jim. “You can concentrate fairly quickly and focus. Not me.”

“I am often bothered by unwanted ideas or thoughts,” said Spock.

“Uh ? So how do you stay focused ?” asked Jim leaning toward him. Spock found it quite entrancing that he was asking about his thoughts process. Humans prized his intelligence but were never curious of his way of thinking.

“I acknowledge them and store them for later use.”

Jim snorted, “My mind is too active to let me 'store' thoughts, I need to write them down or they disappear. My mind is a very efficient cleaner of useless things. Except for ad songs, I just can’t forget them.”

Spock nodded thoughtfully as James huffed a laugh, human brains had an efficient means of cognitive erasure in the goal of giving space for new information. Besides James had a very active mind, his brain needed to be reactive and dynamic.

It was quite an appealing thought for Spock.

He moved his hand and inadvertently pressed on the screen of one of the PADDs. Jim leaned against him to see what he read.

“Oh, yeah the professor Gill of History and Cultural Observation gave me a optional assignment.”

“You have an impressive amount of works. Will you be able to finish in time without being overwhelmed ?”

“Already finished the essay on Turing test and Gill’s assignment is for the end of the term. I’ll be fine,” he had a cheeky grin, “Why, Mr. Spock are you worried for me ?”

Spock blinked, “Yes.”

Jim opened his mouth, stupefied by the honest answer Spock gave him when he was just teasing the half-vulcan. He combed his hair, flustered for no reason, “Uh-”

“Here we are boys !” exclaimed Mr. Hugues.

Jim squeezed the concierge’s shoulder with a thanks relieved to be free from a situation that turned awkward in his opinion.

Spock’s gaze focused on Jim’s left hand as he took back his PADDs from him. Square, firm with short fingers. Robust, Spock thought, with an irregular scar from the thumb to the forefinger. Spock was certain the skin would be cool and pleasant under his touch.

Spock felt his cheeks heat up at his speculation. He stubbornly kept his eyes on Jim’s head until he disappeared in his apartment.

°

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this chapter all dressed up ! Thanks to Keltieful for the correction ^^  
> Also, 00:01 is a good time to post a chappy, don't you think ?


	4. Lift music

°

“Hold the lift !” yelled James, strolling toward Spock with his hands full with a cardboard box.

Spock was surprised by his presence. It was nearly 0010 hour a Sunday. Normally, at this time, Jim was in his apartment, waking slowly. Spock himself was usually reviewing experiences or meditating, though this morning found him sick and he had chosen to see his personal physician.

It seemed they returned from their inabitual task at the same time.

“Hey, you okay ?” asked Kirk, pushing the button to close the lift with his elbow.

Spock moved from one foot to the other, he was distressed that James could see through him so simply. Yet, his heart made a strange flutter, he was pleased that James payed him attention.

“I have contracted a benign pulmonary infection because of the atmosphere humidity, this is why I took the lift. My doctor asked that I did not exhaust myself.”

“Wow, Spock, your voice sound crappy,” said James with a concerned tone.

“I am aware, my throat is sore too-”

They were brutally shaken as the lift stopped in its course. Between two floors.

Jim sighed, he had acquainted fairly quickly with the problems the building encountered. He lowered his box to the floor, the item making a ‘tung’ echo through the tiny space. He pushed the intercom but was answered with statics, “It's our lucky day.”

There was a silence, “At least you can't smell how bad my body odor is.”

Spock lifted a brow and assessed Jim’s clothes. He had his sports shoes, jogging shorts, a thermal undershirt and a slight sports jacket. It seemed he had chosen to run during Spock's absence.

“My nasal cavities are not blocked”, Spock commented.

“So,” Jim said slowly, maneuvering the intercom panel to access the wire, “How bad do I smell to a Vulcan ?”

Spock tilted his head to the right. People didn’t spent their time asking strangers about their corporal odor. In the rare cases Spock overheard of that subject he was passing a corridor and heard a Cadet talking to a friend asking this question in hushed tone. It was oddly intimate.

_Tempting,_ was on the tip of Spock's tongue. Which he bit to prevent him from speaking in this way. He shook his head. His sickness strained his control and he hadn't meditated this morning. Clearing his throat, he said in a low voice, “It is adequate.”

Jim chuckled. A smile nested on his face for the remaining minutes as he worked in silence.

“Did it !” exclaimed Jim proudly as Mr. Hugues' voice filled the intercom, “We need a little help grandpa, we’re stuck in the lift.”

Mr. Hugues’ laugh filled the air before he answered that he already contacted a repairer.

Jim bounced on his heels and turned expectantly to Spock, “So.”

“So ?” answered Spock with an eyebrow lifted.

The half-vulcan looked questioningly at Jim when he seated himself on the floor and pulled the box to him. He opened the container and removed a plate containing twenty round pastries.

“Here, they’re Honey Strudel from Mrs. Amsel. She offered them to me after I helped her with her bees. It's good for the throat.”

Spock sat cross legged before Jim and accepted the pastries, “You are knowledged about beekeeping ?”

“What ?” asked James with a grin, he moved his leg to place it on the box, “Does it sound strange that I know how to take care of bees ?”

“No,” but it sounded reluctant. “It is an oddly specific skill. Yet I found it normal for your person.”

James chuckled lightheartedly, “You say I'm strange even by human standards ?”

Spock moved his right foot to be more comfortable and Jim perfectly noticed this little fidgeting, “Yes ?”

James laughed at Spock’s surprise, “Don't worry, I take it as a compliment. Even if it wasn't. I just like being that different,” he paused. “In fact you could say it's my family motto.”

Spock only lifted an eyebrow and fought the smile tugging at his mouth by eating the next pastry Jim gave him.

“What's this ?” asked Jim, pointing to Spock's drink.

“Vulcan tea,” he replied while Jim handed him another pastry. Spock didn't commented on the strange stance Jim adopted with the box yet he had another odd behavior. Any time Spock looked at the box after finishing a pastry, Jim reached for another and gave it to him. Like the food was a precious gift.

“Can I taste it ?” demanded Jim, his face genuine.

Spock looked at his cardboard mug. To share water or tea was considered was one of the more meaningful gifts a Vulcan could give. Yet Jim was human and unaware of this tradition. Humans were acquainted with abundance so for Jim, sharing water was natural between acquaintances. He turned his gaze to Jim, licked his lips and blinked at the new pastry before his nose.

Something in Spock realised what Jim’s protective stance with the box was about. James feared his sustenance would be stolen yet he was feeding him. It was as much a proof of confidenceas sharing water from the same bowl was for two Vulcans.

“You can,” Spock whispered before his brain registered completely his finding.

Dark eyes followed all of Jim's movements. The way his lips curled around the cup and the bobbing of his Adam's apple. How he shrugged at the taste while licking his full lips then put back the cup well into Spock's personal space.

“Prefer coffee but thanks.”

James’ face was lighthearted when he thanked Spock yet the half-vulcan was sure the blues eyes were filled with gravity. The glint had disappeared the next second.

“Argh ! This music’s gonna drive me mad !”

Jim banged his head against the wall of the lift, gritting his teeth together. Spock nodded, he was perplexed with many human popular songs but those on lifts provided another level of mystery.

“Maybe you can explain to me what the nursing of bees consists of ? I find myself having poor insight in this particular domain.”

James face glowed instantly. Spock didn't know why his intestines contracted in such a manner, he attributed it to his sickness and put aside the sensation to concentrate on Jim's voice.

When the lift moved again, two hours later all the pastries had disappeared and Jim had given the half-vulcan a crash course on beekeeping broken with anecdotes of his paternal grandfather, Tiberius Kirk, the one who had taught James during his childhood years.

As Jim stepped inside his apartment, Spock found himself eagerly expecting the next time their path crossed.

°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, long time no see, right ? well, this chapter was giving me a hard time ... but I give you Jim feeding his vulcan and bees !  
> Thanks to the one cleaning after me : [Keltieful](http://archiveofourown.org/users/keltieful) ! (I made a link, I'm proud u_u)


	5. Kitty kitty

°

Spock was having tea with Nyota after their private lesson on Vulcan grammar when he remarked that he could predict the schedule of his neighbor during his spare time. Not as precisely at the minute as himself but still. It was puzzling for him to anticipate someone’s activities when humans were so erratic.

“Yeah, that’s a thing that comes when you know well someone, like as a friend,” she said sipping her tea. “You seem close to your neighbor.”

“I can say the same for you,” Spock commented. He made an example of her behavior after the Xenolinguistics club. She had three predictable comportements. If the session had been enjoyable, she lingered a bit more, talking with students. If the hour had been irritable, Nyota choose to go to a bar. Here she elected two different outcomes. If she was searching for peace and a good drink, she went to the Twenty Seven. If she needed to decompress with a one night stand, she choose the nightclub The Box.

Uhura was giving him a strange look as he spoke.

“This is kind of creepy, Spock. I don’t even know how you learnt that,” she said. “I hope you don’t plan on using your ability to cross paths with me or your neighbor more often because it'll be stalkerish.”

He tilted his head to the right, “What is ‘stalkerish’ ?”

“A predatory comportement, Spock,” she explained. She had taken on this habit of describing complex humans comportements with a wildlife comparison. “The person become obsessed with their target, learns their planning, their favorite things, offers gifts and unwanted attention.”

“It appears to be the definition of romantic relationships,” noted Spock with a frown, something dark lurking in his gut.

“Obsessed and unwanted are the key words. You are not the kind of guy to be obsessed nor give unwanted attention to a person. And stalkers often escalate to more intrusive behavior as to follow their target and unexpectedly confront them. Some are aware their target don't appreciate them, others aren’t.”

She shrugged and smiled but Spock was repeating her words like a mantra. He did change his daily life in the hopes of running into James more often during his week? He had knocked on Jim's door for soya milk instead of going to the grocery store, only to see him? Did James find him stalkerish ? Did James fear him ? Did he confused James’ politeness for warmth ?

This idea was dreadful for the half-vulcan. He promised himself to maintain a better control over himself for James' sake. If he wanted to see him again, he needed to be composed and not excessive.

“Spock, wait !” Nyota called as he left. “What’s the name of your mysterious neighbor ?”

“James Kirk,” he responded without turning. He would not be late for his next class. As he walked away he heard Nyota muttering darkly in swahili.

°

Returning home, Spock took the stairs, he did not have confidence in the lift anymore. On the second floor he noted a ladder under the air vents. The upper body of a person was concealed inside.The air vents where so high he was on his tiptoes on the unstable ladder. Spock calculated that there was a high probability the object not anchored to the ground would slide and leave the man in an uncomfortable position.

Spock had recognised the old pair of white Converse in the very beginning. James was meddling in an air vents.

As predicted, James moved his right foot five millimetres. The ladder swayed with the movement. The second after, James lost his balance.

Spock surged forward to break his fall.

“Whoever it is, thank you for saving my life !” yelled James, his head still stuck in the air vents.

“It is my pleasure,” said Spock in a low voice.

James heard him anyway and shouted from his place, “Spock !”

The half-vulcan heard a commotion then James muttering obscenities. Nyota's words still in head, he tried to release James' hips in case his presence was causing him apprehension.

“No, no ! Help me to up !”

“What ?”

“Do it, damnit !”

Spock did as ordered. James' shirt moved just enough that Spock brushed against the skin when he pushed him upright. Energy bused under the golden skin, there was concern and a hint of amusement. Spock liked his lips, “For what purprose are you exploring the air vents ?”

“There’s a cat stuck here,” replied James. “I thought it was Lieutenant Orange, Mrs. Brooks’ cat but the mews are differents.”

“You can differentiate cats with 'mews' ?”

Jim chuckled, “Obviously, we differentiate human voices. Why not cats ?”

“I could not,” muttered Spock but James overheard.

“You can. I’m sure humans aren’t the only ones to seek connection with others species by interpreting sounds and movements that aren’t languages.”

Seeking connection by interpreting sounds and body language from James, was not what he was doing ?

James stopped exploring the air vents as Spock was lost in thought, he said, “I hope it's a cat.”

Spock froze, “What could it possibly be, other than a cat ?”

“A slime,” said the muffled voice of James as he wiggled to enter his lower body in the tight place, “A dangerous space creature escaped from a Starfleet ship, a very angry cat ready to shred my face.”

Dread filled Spock in less than a second, “James, descend,” he ordered, grabbing James’ ankles to pull him.

Spock hauled James until he secured his arms around his hips. The blonde human looked at him from above, a brown and white fluffy thing in his arms. His smile was ecstatic.

The biologicals electric signals from James’ body tingled on Spock’s skin wherever they touched, informing him of the human’s state of mind.

“Got it !”

Spock was touched by a wave of pleasure with the skin to skin contact his hands had with James’ lower back. It’s was exhilarating to be so intimate with James, addictive even.

He realised suddenly what he was doing was a reprehensible breach of privacy. He let go of Jim abruptly, letting him fall on his feet without warning. Though the man was more interested in the animal to notice Spock’s strange behavior.

Spock allowed himself a few seconds to regain control by observing the animal. He cleared his throat, “It seems ill-tempered.”

“What ? No, he doesn't seem angry,” James retorted, massaging the white head with black ears. A certain ringtone came from James communicator. Spock had been in James' company enough to realise he had a wide variety of bells for each of his acquaintances. James cringed, losing his smile, darkening his face.

“You are not responding ?”

“Nope, not her,” the blonde scowled. He petted the flat head and retrieved a faint smile, “He isn't angry, he's purring like a good engine.”

“It’s facial features would indicate it is unhappy,” maintained Spock, letting go of the last subject.

“Are you saying he don't love being in my arms ?” huffed the human. Spock diverted his gaze from the defying blue eyes.

“Indeed.”

Jim pouted and moved the cat closer to his face, placing his chin in the furr.

“Well, I'll let you know that I have great skills at petting and caressing. Animals love my hands.”

Spock blushed at the perverse images of James' hands petting and stroking a different thing. Like his own hands. Ashamed Spock shook his head and cleared his throat, “Maybe it is injured ? He was, after all, stuck in this air vents for an undetermined time.”

“Oh yeah,” James' face drew concerned. “I'll go to the vets. And you need a home too buddy. Do you want to come with me ?”

“No.”

Spock immediately regretted his sharp response as James startled, “I- … have work that can’t wait.”

“Oh, ok,” said Jim glancing cheerlessly at the furry animal.

“I can fill the form about apartment pets for you?” proposed Spock in a hesitant voice.

Blue eyes looked at him with surprise and confusion, “I- I didn't planned to adopt the guy.”

Spock was sure that James was appealed by the idea, he was drawn to animals. Spock had seen James petting the cat Lieutenant Orange and Admiral Fury, Mr. Fisher’s dog many times. But now he seemed hesitant.

“The cat seems to have adopted you already. Even with a sour face it did not try to escape you.”

James gazed at him for few seconds with a serious face before a slow smile stretched his lips, “Exactly like Bones. Harsh in appearance but a softie atheart,” his smile moved to a grin, “I know how I'll name you big guy !”

“Why referring it as 'him' ? The cat could be a female.”

Jim smiled fondly at the creature, the same expression was addressed to the half-vulcan that felt his heart skip a beat, “True, Mister Spock.”

°

“Doctor, what are you doing here ?” asked a certain Vulcan.

Bones muttered darkly to himself. The vulcan was rotating around Jim like a moth around a flame. The last person that acted like that with his friend had put Jim in a very difficult position, “What ? I'm here to see Jim. And it's not none of your business.”

He turned his back toward the Vulcan. The vulcan who looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a sour looking cat in his arms, “I was talking to the cat, Doctor McCoy.”

“You called your cat Doctor ?”

“Doctor McCoy,” Spock said.

“Yes, it's me,” Bones growled with exasperation.

Jim's door opened at the same time to reveal the barely awake blonde man, “Bones !”

They embraced each other. It permitted Jim to see his cat in Spock's arms. He jumped off his friends, “Leona ! You left the apartment again, bad, bad girl.”

Bones looked at the cat purring loudly in Jim's arms murmuring “it's a disciplinary cuddle, stop purring” then at Spock.

The half-vulcan reacted to the confusion written in big letters on the southern doctor's face.

“Jim named the cat Doctor Leona McCoy.”

“You gotta be kidding me !”

“Aw, don't worry Georgia Peach, you're still the first doctor in my heart,” Jim cooed, batting his eyelashes at him.

Bones didn't knew why he turned his head to the freakin' vulcan. A dangerous chill or a premonition, but he wished he hadn't. He would have nightmares about those hard, jealous brown eyes for a while. And he'd kept an eye on the vulcan at any time while in the same room. The last admirer was still a pain in the ass for Jim – and him. The guy seemed fine, rational and all but Jim attracted psychotic seemingly normal person.

Plus the guy was vulcan. Vulcans were freakishly stronger than humans. Bones could handle a human fury that he needed to chase for Jim's sake – he had too many encounters of this kind. But a vulcan ? The doctor wasn't so sure. So what if the restrained and sane vulcan wasn't what he seemed ?

“Dammit, Jim, why can't you find a _reasonable_ and _human_ admirer ?” he muttered following Jim into his flat.

°

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, Spock knows nothing about love ! Or humans …  
> Plus you (and I) should thanks keltieful because this chapter was a mess before she cleaned it.   
> (my chapter's titles are still terrible ...)


	6. Window to the neighbor

°

Spock was preparing himself for the day. He combed his hair distractedly while brushing his teeth. On the other side of the wall James was singing along a 21st century song. Spock had noticed early on that the human’s voice was agreeable. He was a good singer.

The two times Spock had taken Cadet Uhura to his apartment for their private lesson on Vulcan language she had asked to hear him play lyre and accompanied him with her voice. Even if her voice was controlled and melodic he only had fantasised about James singing along. His obsession for the blond human made knew no limit of domain. Spock just thought about sharing any activities with James Kirk.

“Bloody murder !” James yelled jerking Spock from his thoughts.

He heard a high pitched scream then a series of loud bangs.

The next thing Spock knew, his wall was now open to James' bathroom with a hole the size of Doctor the cat.

He saw James on his behind, half lying against his shower door now teared off it’s hinges. The towel rack, normally screwed in the wall, was in his hand. He was only in his briefs. They exchanged an astonished glance.

“Uh … hi, neighbor.”

“Hello, James,” Spock responded automatically, his toothbrush still in mouth.

The young man suddenly burst into laughters.

“I'm making a hole in your wall and all you can say is 'hello, James' ?”

Spock jolted, taking back control. James was true, he had acted in surprise and forgotten the more important . He leaned close to the hole, “Are you hurt ?”

Surprised azure eyes looked at him, “No, no I don't think so. I'll have some bruises though.”

He finally released the towel rack and stood, removing dust from himself.

“What happened ?”

“Uh ?” James looked sheepish, “There was a spider.”

“I do not see how an arachnid could induce such consequences. The endemic species rarely exceeded two centimetres in this area.”

“Well, yes, I don't like spiders,” James huffed shaking his hair that let down a cloud of dust, “I know, I know that’s illogical, I still hate spiders. I tried to avoid it and slipped so I grabbed the towel rack ... and you know the rest.”

They exchanged a glance anew and Spock exhaled, “I will contact the concierge to inquire about the choices available to us.”

“Okay,” Jim said, a sudden grin appeared. “For now we'll have to do with this window. And I need to shower.”

Spock left the room, green blush on his cheeks. He heard James laughing and remembered that he had toothpaste on his face. Spock wiped it, his blush increasing fiercely. He was embarrassed that James saw him in an inconvenient state.

°

That night, as he settled for meditation, Spock was unable to reach an adequate peace of mind since he had a direct line to James. He could heard him going about his activities more clearly since his own bathroom's door couldn't close completely.

Jim was singing again, the man was incapable to stay silent for a long period of time. All the little sounds Spock found irritating, the infinite drop of water from the sink, the barks from Mr. Fisher’s dog were drowned by James voice.

He hesitated a second, eyes half-lidded. Using James’ voice as a line for a guided meditation seemed yet another affront, another proof of this unhealthy obsession he developed.

James started humming rather than singing, the lack of word only put into focus the delightful voice.

_ Just once _ , though Spock incapable to restrain himself.

Later, even overwhelmed by guilt that his instincts had controlled him, Spock could only notice it was one of his most restful meditations since he was at Starfleet.

°

“Sorry, I'm going to shower !” James screamed bursting in his bathroom taking off his clothes in a rush. “I'm late. Completely forget I had a group session for Advanced Hand-to-hand combat.”

Spock stayed frozen, his toothbrush still in his mouth, his eyes fixed to all the golden skin exposed to him. He felt his cheeks starting burning but could divert his eyes as James stepped into his shower, the opaque door still absent from it hinges.

For what looked like too long yet too short minutes – now the half-vulcan had a taste of the time subjectivity humans were prone to – Spock observed the human under the sonic shower. Then James stepped outside and wrapped a towel on his hips. His eyes suddenly turned to the immobile vulcan. For a second he was as still as Spock then a slow grin crossed his face, Spock couldn't repress the burning of his skin descending on his throat.

“See something good ?”

Spock sputtered. He looked away, closed his eyes for two seconds under James' chuckle, “You are already late, James.”

“Oh, shit, yes !” the man exclaimed rushing to the door yet he stopped, returned to the hole, and offered a wide smile, “Bye, sweetie pie !”

Alone in his apartment Spock huffed and looked with displeasure at his blushing reflection. He moved his hand to his flying heartbeat, James was doing strange things to him.

_ He would not obsess over James, he would not imagine things, he would not act as a predator. _

James was to be left alone and protected from his fascination.

°

Spock was grading tests from his students when a cat rubbed against his left ankle. A slow purr started as he observed the animal. Doctor blinked slowly at him then jumped on the desk to bump her head against his shoulder.

“Doctooor, c’me here kitty kitty,” James called from his apartment.

He sounded drowsy and his words had this accent when he had indulged on alcohol. Spock stood, abandoning the students’ papers and took the big fluffy cat.

James was hunched over the hole between their apartment, a big smile crossed his face seeing Doctor in Spock’s arms.

The half-Vulcan felt immediate concern. He fixed James’ face searching bruises and was reassured when all he could see was the blush caused by alcohol, “You have consumed alcohol.”

“Yep, went to a bar with Doctor Bones McDreamy.”

Jim chuckled but Spock felt his worry change for an illogical and unknow hot-iron sensation at the mention of the doctor and his time spent with James.

“So kitty kitty cat, you come home to daddy Jim ?”

“I think she wants to spent time with me,” Spock declared.

“Mutiny I say !” James exclaimed, his face tormented by the betrayal, “You'll be fired, Doctor ! C’me here.”

Spock lifted a brow and continued petting the purring beast in his arm. James pouted and his lips spelled 'mutiny' in silence then he stomped away screaming that Doctor could stay at Spock's flat because he didn't wanted her anyway.

Spock kissed the flat head and murmured illogically, “Do not worry, he still love you. James would not stay mad at you for this.”

He returned to his desk with the animal that snuggled on his lap. The tiny thing was very different from his own pet, I-Chaya, yet Spock found a same calming effect coming from Doctor.

For a moment Spock wondered how James would react to I-Chaya. Would he be fearful of the sehlat’s stature or would he be admirative as his mother had been ? Though Spock was certain that after the initial shock of I-Chaya’s predatory apparence, James would adopt him quickly and vice versa. James was very appreciated by animals.

°

Jim looked devastated but Spock was aware it was an act. Yet the squeeze in his heart proved that a part of his mind was not in agreement and was totally fooled.

James sniffed, “Farewell Spock ! May we meet again !”

The vulcan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, they were repairing the wall, not going on a six months mission apart from one another.

“Our time together was a blessing, it will be remembered and cherished.”

James’ word made Spock’ heart skip a beat. He shook his head to stop the words from repeating themselves in his mind.

_ Do not expect anything, do not. James is playing, he does not reciprocate your infatuation _ , Spock repeated as a mantra.

The mason applied the first layer of plasterboard and chuckled, “I'm sure you're ecstatic to get rid of this Drama Queen.”

Spock said nothing about the mason’s belief but found himself quite irritated by it, “I will let you to your work Mister.”

“Sure, sure.”

He went to his desk hearing the man hum to himself. He resisted the urge to snap at him.

Spock heard a slow purr coming from behind him. He hunched himself to find Doctor resting under a radiator.

“At least James will come to take you,” he said caressing the cat’s head.

Spock closed his eyes in humiliation, he was elated by this simple idea of James standing at his door searching his wandering cat.

°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by Bertha, the spider chilling in my bedroom. She passed away during the week. RIP spider-Bertha (or did she just flew away ?)


	7. Rooftop conversation

°

Spock was thinking of James, his smile and the fascinating scar on his left hand, as he ascended the stairs. While he had restrained himself from crossing paths with James, he had abandoned the idea to stop any daydreams about the human. The force of his obsession was scaring him. He needed to be discreet to avoid his reproachable behaviour being discovered by Jim, scaring him too.

As he opened his floor's door, a brown furry animal ran into his legs, barely avoiding him. Doctor came just after, a look of determination on her sour face.

“Catch the dog!”

Spock turned instinctively to Jim who was following the beasts. The human slipped. Jim knocked into him then ascended the stairs, chasing after the two animals. It seemed he was limping.

“Damnit! Stop Doctor, you fatass!”

Without a time for reflection, Spock followed the human. He heard Jim muttering and breathing above him.

They climbed to the roof. Spock just retained the heavy metal door from closing on his face that he heard James yelling at him to catch the dog anew. He noted the door wedge several feet away and the dog running toward him.

Spock bounced and caught the energetic thing. He moved the beast away from him when it started growling and scrabbling is little paws to scratch him.

“You got it!”

James fist bumped the air, still in the middle of the roof. Spock caught his eyes. They were shining with excitement but it turned to horror.

“The door! The door!”

Spock extended his free hand to the door in a blind movement just as he heard the click from the fire door. He turned his expressionless face to James who groaned into his hands.

“We are locked out.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious!” James mocked. Doctor jogged to him and mewled, rubbing her body to his leg, “It’s your fault, little demon. I hate you.”

But his words were disproven when he picked the cat and started petting her while pouting.

“Do you have a communicator? I didn't took mine. Was a bit in a hurry.”

“Yes,” Spock signaled. He let go of the Yorkshire Terrier that started barking at him jumping on his quite limited legs, “Why was Admiral Fury on our floor ?”

“Mr. Fisher is at the hospital and he asked me to take his dog to my flat,” James said, “Doctor scared him shitless. You come just at the right time for him to run away.”

“I apologise.”

James shrugged as Spock called Mr. Hugues, “He did not respond.”

“Try Mrs. Amsel?”

But it was a wasted effort too.

“Ah!” James exclaimed, “It's friday! They do their strange secret gathering ! Nobody will answer for another two or three hours.”

“We can not stay here for the night,” Spock announced. Vulcans could support the actual temperature - a 10°C - for one night as the desert became just as cold. But San Francisco was stuck in a humid cycle. Spock waited for the full winter with impatience. At least he could breathe anew, even if he would shiver all day long.

“You can't call a friend to come here free us?” Jim asked.

“Uhura is currently in her extra Klingon lesson,” Spock said. “She is the only person I am proximate enough with to share numbers out from work reasons.”

“Oh...” Jim emitted quietly. Spock wasn’t a social person. Hi relationship with Uhura seemed more and more special. Without a doubt, the vulcan recognised how smart she was and how she had total control over her life. Jim understood why they bonded, the two were very alike.

“Is Dr. McCoy free from his work?”

“Uh? Nope. Plus I don't know his number by heart,” Jim said, shrugging. He observed the other male, Spock was surely fed up about all the problems happening around him. It was disorganizing Spock schedule to no end. “Just send a message to Hugues, he'll check his communicator at the end,” James proposed.

“Or we'll slept here tonight,” James muttered in Doctor's furr, yet Spock caught it.

The half-vulcan observed James’ clothes. He had the slippers offered by Mrs. Popov that was a tradition for newcomer in the building as Spock had the same. They were three size too large, which explained why the human had such a strange walk. He was only in a t-shirt too and goosebumps were visible on his arms.

James settled against the guardrail of the roof and let his head fall on it. He shivered and Spock wondered if offering his jacket would be acceptable. And accepted.

Unsure, Spock stayed immobile for twenty one seconds before James sighed. He grabbed Spock’s sleeve and pulled the half-vulcan next to him on the floor. They were mere centimetres from one another.

Spock was hesitant to move, that was, to put less distance or more.

“So, what’s the most badass thing your mother did?” Jim suddenly asked.

“Badass,” Spock repeated, blinking with surprise.

“Yeah, the most awesome, the thing that you'll remember until you’re all wrinkled?”

“I did understand the meaning, James,” Spock said, deadpan. He stayed silent two seconds, thinking of his most striking memories of his mother Jim could consider ’badass’. “When I was younger, my peers resented my upbringing,” he paused.

“This is still their opinion but when we were younger they were more open about it.”

“They bullied you?” James asked, picking up Admiral Fury as he came to find a little warmth.

“Yes,” Spock sighed, “Both emotionally and physically.”

“What assholes,” Jim muttered and Spock conveniently ignored it.

“Young Vulcans are trained in the martial art _Suus Mahna_ however, I had two disadvantages compared to full blooded Vulcans: my lower body strength and my lesser endurance. It made me fall behind in classes,” Spock continued. “I was overwhelmed in fights. And still ashamed that I was incapable to defend myself through words or physical skill. I hid this harassment from my parents. Yet, I am not a good liar when confronted and my mother is quite instinctive.”

Spock glanced to Jim, the man was grinning widely, “So, what did your mom do?”

“She taught me the martial art most in accordance to Surakian teaching Humanity had to offer, as she said.”

Jim seemed to be searching and Spock indulged him, his face illuminated, “Aïkido!”

“Indeed,” Spock acknowledged quite surprised he had found the answer. Yet Jim was in Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat so he knew his subject. “She teached me how to use my adversaire’s strength and momentum against themselves.”

Spock let himself recall his sessions with his mother. The first time he had been more than surprised to lose against her. To spend time with her during a period when he rejected his humanity had been formative.

“Then she teached me how to give a good punch and told me to use it after I spent weeks avoiding being hit.”

Jim laughed out loud, “I bet your bullies were surprised!”

“Indeed, however they used Stonn’s injury to get me in trouble with our instructor.”

“Oh, git,” Jim muttered losing instantly his smile for a grim face, “What happened after?”

“On Vulcan, my mother continued working on the Universal Translator for several years and gave classes about it to young Vulcans. She decided to give a lesson to my year group,” Spock explained. “During her speech she diverged. She started talking about how illogical it was to attack someone for a thing they could not control. That it was a socially unfit act, a sign of foolishness and bigotism even utterly emotional humans found degrading. She emphasised how she was glad Vulcans lacked this particularity.”

Jim was now laughing quietly, his lips a fine line to restrain the sound.

“I am still wondering if they understood that she did it in purpose.”

They stayed silent a moment. However, after two point six minutes Spock noticed an increase in Jim fidgeting. Then heard him taking a trembling breath.

“Mom called out a colony governor. The man couldn’t answer her demands to talk to me. The fact that he changed versions about my absence put her on edge. She made a report to Starfleet about his behavior. It was soon discovered that nobody could communicate with the colonists, only the governor. Under mom’s pressure to talk to me, he kind of broke down and confessed everything that was happening on the planet.”

Spock stiffened and looked with wide eyes at James. The inferences was simple to make, “You were on Tarsus IV.”

Jim tensed and sighed, “Oh, yeah I should have thought you'd made the link. You'll go all emotional on me now?”

He was retracing the scar on his left hand and hiding his eyes under his hairs. His body was leaning to the right now, the opposite direction from Spock. A clear sign he searched to put distance without moving from his place.

“Vulcans do not 'go all emotional' on people.”

Jim snorted but Spock could see he was still uncomfortable.

Spock opened his mouth, not even knowing what he would say but Jim cut him off.

“Don’t ask me what happened, I won’t answer,” Jim said darkly.

_If this conversation was giving him this kind of turmoil, why did James tell me?_ Spock asked himself.

Spock heartbeat speed up. It was a show of confidence. Solidarity. Maybe he had been confused about the way Jim reacted to him. He was not considered as a potential threat but as a friend. And maybe, maybe the relationship could evolve?

“I don't even know why I told you that rather than when my mother learnt that Frank had lost all my college founds on bets. Can we pretend that’s what I told you?”

“You did tell me,” Spock said before placing a hand on Jim's arm. Jim looked at him curiously, “I do not wish to unlearn what I know about you. Your words do not change my opinion of you. If it had consequences, it is in the way I felt : your trust in me is cherished.”

Moisture collected in Jim's eyes. He turned his gaze before him with a sniff, “Okay, wow. Okay.”

A comfortable silent stretched between them after that. Even when Jim leaned against him, Spock kept his mouth shut. He greatly appreciated Jim’s proximity.

James was humming reflectively while retracing the curious scar on his left hand. In this era such mark could be erased with a simple visit to a doctor. Its presence held an important significance for Jim Spock analysed.

“What is troubling you?” Spock asked, more confident about his relation to Jim than before.

“Hum,” the man responded still lost in thought, “Was thinking at the reason why I told you about Tarsus, it’s not like my mother lacks BAMF moments.”

There was a pause as Jim thought, “I never talk about Tarsus but it just caome out with you. You’re kind of a dangerous man, y’know ?”

Spock stiffened. He turned his gaze to Jim and fell into grave azure eyes. Spock searched franticallyfor a cue in James’ body language which could have helped him decipher his mental state. Was he considered a menace? Or a friend?

Humans were so confusing.

For once Spock waited with a slight impatience for Mr. Hugues to find them.

“You okay Spock?” Jim asked. “Is the cold bothering you?”

Spock was going to refute and let the conversation die but Jim moved his hand for a small touch. Humans used it often. Yet, Jim modified it, his hand faintly brushing against Spock’s wrist before Jim tucked it under his arm, a worried look on his face.

Spock’s breath caught at the afflux of _worry-concern-care_ coming from the human. He swallowed, looking in disbelief at his wrist and his tongue become loose, “The temperature is bearable. However I was wondering... “

Spock inhaled, focusing on his sudden resolution to talk of his own behavior of countless concern, “If I made you feel threatened, or uncomfortable, be assured I did not do it on purpose. If it happened and happens anew, tell me what cause you distress. I-...”

“No !” Jim cut him off suddenly, “God no! Never! I feel good with you. I-I feel safe, I mean,” Jim stuttered. “You don’t made me uncomfortable. I thought I made you uncomfortable! I forget, from time to time, not to touch you!”

Contrary to Jim’s belief, Spock thought Jim remembered too much that Vulcans disliked touches.

“You’re my friend,” Jim spoke softly.

Friends. Humans used this word vaguely. It was complex for a Vulcan to identify the real meaning. But it also signified Jim held affection for him.

A pleasurable thing to realise. Spock felt warm, even in the cold air.

“You are mine, too.”

°

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter, hope it please you little tribbles.  
> And we all thanks my sunshine beta keltieful for cleaning after me.


	8. The 'ex'

°

Spock was finishing grading the last paper at the exact second predicted before he started. He now had ten minutes of spare time before needing to leave for a study lesson with Uhura. He went to make tea while listening to James’ groans and mutters on an unknow matter. Most surely a homework assignment.

He took his cup and settled his back against the shared wall where he heard Jim better. Since the rooftop conversation Spock had spent time considering his relationship with Jim.

Jim affirmed they were friends and while it pleased Spock, he still hoped for more. His infatuation didn't vanish and the urges to be with Jim were tenacious. At least the anxiety coming from Spock's concern that he would make Jim uncomfortable had faded away. His current comportement was friendly to Jim.

“JIM!”

Spock spilled his tea on his hand, surprised by the high pitched shout. He wasn't concentrating on Jim's words as he put his hand under icy water but heard a commotion in the next flat.

“JIM, OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!”

The woman continued to yell while banging vehemently on Jim’s door.

“YOU JERK! OPEN THE DOOR! LET ME IN!“ she yelled again, before a second of utter silence.

“Have the courage to talk to me face to face!”

She had lowered the volume of her voice but stayed quite audible. She seemed to be an 'ex' or even a 'fling of one night'. Not a friend, as Jim only talked about Leonard McCoy, Cadet Galia or even Gary Mitchell in such a manner.

“C'mon, it's Maddie. C'mon, Jim, please. Open for me,” she said in a coaxing voice.

Spock heard her sobbing. A strange cold ran his body at her behaviour. She reacted as wronged humans tended to – loudly and with emotionalism - but it felt odd.

A powerful knock echoed through Spock's flat. He turned to the French window only to see Jim with Doctor in his arms, a PADD between his teeth and a frantic expression.

Spock was trying to voice his incomprehension when a thundering sound came from the hall. He heard a door being smashed against a wall. On the other side of the window, Jim frantically waved his free arm, pointing to the handle.

“JIM!”

Spock opened the window and Jim bursted indoors. The human cast a look around then ran to the counter of the open kitchen. He crouched behind it with Doctor. Leaving Spock in confusion.

“JIM, LAMEASS, SHOW YOURSELF!”

“James,” Spock called kneeling before the human using the cat as a shield. “What is the problem with this woman?”

“Can't say for now,” Jim responded in a whisper, “I- she ... Just- hide me okay? Don't let her know I'm here.”

“I do not need to remind you that she is in your apartment - illegally - and not mine,” Spock stated with a raised eyebrow.

“I know, I know. But she's mad! She'll come here!”

“Why do you not call the police?”

“They'll release her before she put a foot on the police station. It'll only make her more pissed at me,” Jim grunted.

There was a silence between them. In the background, the yells from the woman perturbed the silence. Then the characteristic sound of something breaking in Jim's flat.

“Please, Spock, just hide me.”

It seemed as if Jim believed Spock would hand him to her.

“Obviously,” Spock said before pointing the cat, “Why did you bring Doctor?”

“Did you hear Maddie? She's a fury! She’s breaking my things now but what if Doctor was in there? She wouldn't hesitate to hurt her!”

Spock easily comprehended the thoughts that lead James to come with the animal. Clearly 'Maddie' was enraged and took her mood out on Jim's furniture. If Doctor had been left she could have been harmed.

“I thought you loved me! You fucker!” the woman screamed.

The calm returned only to be interrupted by a brutal knock on Spock’s door. Jim had been right on his assumption that Maddie would come. Spock stood but waited some seconds to pass, plus three others knocks, before opening.

She was an average woman. Medium high, somewhat curvaceous, with brown straight hair and hazel eyes. The expression of outrage she wore was off-putting. Yet even imaging her with a smile, Spock couldn't see what Jim had found valuable as a mate in her.

She stepped one foot to the right, trying to peek in the appartement. Spock’s body tilted slightly to the left, blocking the view. He let his arms fall on both side as he raised his head. He knew he was more intimidating in this manner.

“Who are you?”

“Maddison West, where is Jim?”

“Why did you violate private propriety?”

“Violate?” she repeated with a blank face before an easy smile come on her face. As Spock thought, she had nothing valuable to offer, “Oh? Jim's apartment? I was kinda angry with him and … well, it's nothing. Jim is my boyfriend, he won't be angry.”

Cold blood urged Spock to shudder but his control stopped the instinctual reaction. Spock peared at her with a slight frown that darkened his face, “He has never referred to you as a friend or girlfriend. Even if he forgot about you, I do not think he will leave your carnage unpunished. He will most likely fill a report.”

“Jim won't do that,” she said her face losing her easiness on the second. “He won't.”

Spock’s com’ signaled an incoming message, most likely from Uhura. He ignored it as they glared at each other for twenty seconds before the woman spoke.

“Where is Jim?”

“Obviously not in his apartment,” Spock answered with a lifted eyebrow. “Wherever he is, I do not think he want to see you.”

“What do you know of him? Who are you even?”

“I am Commander Spock, instructor at the Academy and you perturbed my routine. Even if James does not report you, I am not bound to you in any way and I will signal your inqualifiable comportement.”

All colour on her face faded away. She sputtered indignantly then stomped away with only a choleric glare aimed at Spock.

Spock returned to Jim, still planted behind the buffet, Doctor snuggled on his lap. He was muttering darkly about Maddison West.

“Can you explain to me why you do not want to fill a report about Maddison West?”

James looked up from the ground, his electric eyes oddly emphasised by the shadow around him. His gaze fell on Spock's shoes and he shrugged.

“We were together for a time, like not even one week. I rapidly found out that she was nuts. I returned from class one day and I found her in Bones’ and my dorm rummaging in our things,” he looked up again.

Spock felt his heart clench at the vulnerability in Jim's eyes. He settled cross legged before Jim and ignored the bell of his com’. Jim relaxed for no evident reason. Spock could only hypothesise that his change of stance seemed less judgmental for the human.

“I swear I was nice when we broke up,” Jim paused grimly, “After, I thought I had been _too_ nice.”

“Why?”

“She kept saying how we were together to others and waiting for me after class. So I sent her a letter with clear and simple words. I told her she had to stop, we weren't together anymore,” James shrugged, “She only continued to stalk me.”

Spock paused, “She stalked you? Is this the reason you cannot report her?”

“What? No. She’s the daughter of a very, very good lawyer. He pulled strings for a friend to take the case. Their defense was that I was a delinquent and a liar searching to harm his daughter's status. It worked and she continued saying that I was the jerk. She talked to friends from class, to teachers and returned to my dorm too … that’s why I took this flat. Pike found it and I kept the location to myself.”

“Do you think she followed you here?”

Jim's brows furrowed as he thought, “No, I don't think so. Bones, Gary and Galia take turns to distract her. Pike pulled some strings to fuck up her schedule to keep her away from me too.”

“You think someone talked to her about your location?”

“Nobody know I'm here except from my friends and the elders of the building. But they’ve been briefed. I trust them.”

Spock’s communicator chirped for the third time.

“Someone want your attention.”

“Uhura is waiting for our lesson but I’d rather stay with you in case Mrs. West makes a return.”

“No, no don't change plans for me! Go see Uhura, I'll stay here,” Jim said with frantic movement of arms. He stilled, “I can stay, can’t I?”

“Indeed, I would be reassured if you stayed here,” the half-vulcan stated while he thought. He let out a breath and eyed James wearing a relieved smile. He didn’t wanted to but he had to be be honest with the man, “I told Uhura you were my neighbor.”

“What?!”

Jim choked on his own saliva and coughed, “I'm going to kill her! I knew she didn't believed me about Maddie but … fuck!”

James looked at Spock with eyes blown wide, realisation hitting him.

“You-you weren't briefed by Pike?” James sounded genuinely surprised. Jim never thought that Spock would trust him. It hadn’t been the same with Uhura and others classmates.

“No, I believe the Captain thought a briefing superfluous as I do not engage naturally in gossip of any form,” Spock paused. He was not quite grasping the fact that he had been the fallacy in the protection scheme set up by Captain Pike, “Do not place blame on him, the fault is mine. I would ask you to let me talk to Uhura.”

“Why?”

Spock ignored that Jim was referring to the trust he gave him, “You are both important for me. I have no will for the both of you to damage your strained relationship further. I do not intend to be forced away from one of you.”

“Oh …” James deflated. Obviously if Nyota and him couldn’t surpass their animosity Spock would have to cut rope with him. Spock wasn’t the type of guy that continued to see someone his girlfriend despised. “Sure, talk to her.”

“May I give you my number?” Spock inquired, holding his hand to the blond.

“Uh sure, why?” Jim asked handing his com’ before even having the answer to his question.

“In case Mrs. West returns, please contact me,” Spock replied, typing his number. He glanced to his surroundings, “Feel free to use my apartment as your own during my absence.”

Jim struggled against his burning cheeks at the ideas that plopped immediately in his head.

°

As he stepped outside in the cold air Spock took fifty more seconds to send a message. Maddison West might be the daughter of a lawyer but he was the son of an Ambassador.

He congratulated himself. His decision to court Jim had been delayed since he was not sure how to proceed. Jim was an attractive person, average gifts seemed superfluous and would not stand out from the crowd.

Removal of such a nuisance was far more impressive. It would be an act deemed worthy of the depth of Spock’s affection.

As he lifted his head from his communicator, Spock saw Maddison West. She was leaning against a wall where she could see anyone entering or leaving the building. Spock returned home without a second thought. Jim's safety was more important than a lesson.

°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (furtively change number of chapters)   
> Eheh a little late but- Eh! I don't have deadlines, so it's cool for me. Good lecture  
> All possible faults are mine bc I love putting more sentences after my little sunshine beta cleaned the mess I wrote!


	9. I may have joined a secret organisation?

°

Five days later and Spock hadn't seen James once. He rationalised that the reason was the incoming exams. But he was studying human courtship, which was different for almost all nations. And so confusing. He searched something to do that could have as much impact as getting Jim rid of Maddison West. Finding nothing meaningful to do for Jim, Spock felt annoyed and hesitant to see him again.

He realised that his behaviour had been far from that of Mrs. West. Jim was afraid of her - even if he would not say it out loud.

Yet a lingering incertitude nested inside Spock. He was Jim’s friend. But could he ever be more?

As he was biased and incapable of fairly judging Jim’s actions, Spock concentrated on the emotions he had received from him. The care, concern and affection, Spock was sure about. Then Spock worked on the courage to talk of sentiments with his only support: Uhura.

Because being around Jim, seeing the human smiling and otherwise being kind, energetic, was driving Spock insane. Jim closeness urged Spock to _do something_. But human courtships were so _diverse_.

As he was reflecting on this fact – brooding his mother would say – and not giving attention to the scientific paper he was writing, he did not hesitate when his communicator indicated a message.

|Hey, you're in your flat?|

Not knowing the sender, Spock put his communicator back on the table. However a second message came in a short notice.

|C'mon, Spock! You're in you flat?|

|Who are you?| the half-vulcan  typed back.

|Your neighbour. Who you've been avoiding.|

|I was not.| Spock retorted immediately.

|Yes you were! Now, go feed my cat if you’re at home.|

Spock resisted the urge to say again he was not avoiding Jim. He was.

|I cannot. I have no key.|

|Ewwww … just force your way in!|

|Your lock had been repaired only yesterday.| typed Spock before sending another message. |And I will not force myself into your apartment.|

|Just hack your way in! C'mon, don't be so uptight! Do it for Doctor!|

As much as hacking 'his way in' was distasteful for him, Spock couldn't bear that Doctor was trapped without sustenance.

|Fine.|

|Thanks Spocky! You’re the best! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°|

Spock felt flustered by the mild praise. Illogically it eased his guilt as he overrode the outdated panel. When he stepped inside, Doctor came running and mewling, he patted her head with a slight smile. He had made the right choice.

|Spock! Spock!|

|Yes, James?| Spock typed before curiosity and worry made him tip another note. |Also, I would like to know why you are incapable of feeding your own pet.|

Spock regretted his second message at the second he pushed 'send'. He thought it too inquisitive for their relation.

|Precisely Spock, I think a joined a secret organisation?|

The half-vulcan stared at the screen blankly. He distractedly petted Doctor who jumped on the counter to reach him,|Why are you using a question mark? You are the only one able to respond.|

There was silence for one minute and twenty seven seconds before the next message. Spock found himself quite impatient, he was anxious too. In what had James involved himself ?

|OMG! OMG! This is sooo coool!| - |So, so cool Spock!|

|I understood the first message. Are you in a secret gathering?|

Spock rubbed absently at Doctor's head as she moved under his arm reclaiming his attention. James had talked about a secret gathering before, from the elders of the building. It was held every friday night.

|Are you with our neighbours?|

|There’s a buffet in secret gathering!!!| - |Big, enormous buffet!!!| - |Even alcohols from outer space!!!| - |There Andorian ale! Hazari ale and Dresci!| - |wait, there’s just everything. It’s like a bar.|

Spock glared at the series of messages without response to his question.

|Yes, yes, I am.|

|1) reform of the rigid command authority, 2) refocus on the humanitarian and explorer intentions, 3) promote transparency on funding use, 4) the department of internal affairs should not report to the Admirals… damnit!|

|OMG there are Betazed apples! It's been so long I had one!!|

Spock was relieved that James was not with malicious people but their neighbours. |To what do those enumerated sentences refers?|

|Wait, I think I know why I never eaten Betazed apples|

Silence responded Spock for one minute and forty seconds then an alarming message arrived.

|eheh havin alergy attac need hypo sos|

Spock's heart skipped a beat. He rushed to the bathroom, hoping Jim did as most humans and put his medication behind the mirror.

Jim Kirk wasn’t like other humans.

The half-vulcan returned in the kitchen and opened every drawer and cupboard. A shudder ran his body.

James had run out of hyposprays?

Spock shook his head. He had encountered McCoy three times already and was convinced the doctor gave James hyposprays in quantity. The half-vulcan stood from his crouched position, he ran his hand in his hair in a rare display of nervousness. Where were the hyposprays?

Jim had complained in lengthy about his allergies and asthma. The two linked in such a way that a little allergy, not needing hypospray, could sometimes make him wake up with asthma crisis. So he had the habit of leaving a hypospray on his bedside table.

Spock sighed in relief. He entered the room and froze. Jim's odor was engulfing him more strongly than in the salon and the open kitchen. He gulped, exhaled steadily and advanced. A light projector turned on automatically, Spock looked at the exact starry sky from Vulcan.

Spock’s heart clenched, he hadn’t realised how much he missed the sky he saw from his home. He focused anew on Jim’s needs, they had to pass first. He searched the bedside table where he found the coveted item.

He rushed outside – closing the door to stop Doctor from leaving – and descended the stairs. He hypothesized the gathering was underground, the only place with enough space for more than fifteen people.

Spock knew the place but was reassured when he heard voices coming from behind a closed door. He knocked once then Mrs. Popov opened with a smile. She looked downward frightened when she recognised him. The half-vulcan ignored her and her attempt to block the path.

He scanned the room full of thirty-four people, ten unknown to Spock. Yet he didn't linger on them when he spotted blonde hair belonging to a young man hunched on his chair, Mrs. Amsel looking over him.

“James.”

“Hey, Spock,” the man saluted, his voice rough but a small grin on his face.

Spock frowned at Jim’s inflated eyes and didn't waited to administer the hypospray.

“Ouch! You’re no better than Bones,” Jim whined rubbing his neck with a childish pout, “Meenie.”

“James,” Spock retorted his voice hard, “You should carry an hypospray on yourself at all times. Otherwise your reckless behaviour will put your life in danger. Do you understand?”

The blonde nodded quietly. Spock noticed the flush on the human cheeks, surely anger from being scolded but he ignored it. Mr. Popov approached with his wife.

“Sorry, Mr. Spock but we ask you to leave, you are not invited.”

“What? I invite him!” Jim replied immediately.

“I will leave when I am sure James will not suffer any longer from his allergic reaction.”

Mrs. Amsel giggled behind him for no clear reason.

“You hypo-ed him already,” said Mr. Popov dismissively.

His wife slapped him on the arm, looking at him with big eyes.

“C'mon, I'm sure Spock would be all up for your plan!” Jim exclaimed.

“Vulcan tend to follow rules,” Mr. Fisher noted before sighing dramatically, “I'm sure he's going to report our reunion now.”

Jim huffed, “Spock isn't any Vulcan, he's a rebel!”

All eyes looked at the young man with the characteristic expression of older person greatly amused by a child but not expressing this amusement to not vex him.

“That's true! And as I said, I invite him! So he can stay?”

“You just come for the first time, Jimmy. You can't bring another person,” Mrs. Amsel reminded him as she patted soothingly his arm.

“I will leave. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. Besides, I am unaware of the goal of this gathering.”

All present people seemed to lose their tension at his words.

“Well, I did give you the directives of this group, don't you think it's could be better for Starfleet?” Jim asked. Spock noted immediately the tension returning as wide eyes looked at him.

Spock blinked.

“They are aimed for Starfleet?”

“Uh, uh. You told me one time that Vulcans don’t join Starfleet because it’s too militarized. Especially within the last twenty years. And you were shocked about the majority of human admirals. Male admirals,” Jim said.

“Indeed,” Spock said, “Is this the purpose of this group?”

“To propose efficient change and then …” Mr. Huges started then paused. He waved his hand aimlessly, “The tricky thing is to find how to apply them when the high command is clearly rigid and, or, corrupted.”

“At least half of them, that’s for sure. That’s why this gathering needs to be secret, especially for the youngsters. Admirals could destroy your career. That is why this building is ..rotten. They want to construct another one but it'll be more bugged than the Pentagon so we refuse it and they let the building fall to pieces,” Mrs. Popov sighed, handing Spock a drink. She smiled, her wrinkled face lighting up, “Are you with us?”

“It would be an honour to help redefine Starfleet.”

Spock turned to see Jim smiling at him brightly. The half-vulcan wasn't anxious about himself, he could handle an obstacle on his career as he was not aiming for a superior rank but James was still a cadet. However Spock had the impression the tempest that was James T.Kirk wouldn't back down on this project. The way he talked animatedly with his elders about their project was just confirming it.

Spock exhaled. They just had to succeed then.

°

They stayed for two hours exactly before people started leaving.

“Do you play chess?” Jim asked Spock.

“Indeed, I am undefeated for twelve years, four months and three days,” he commented.

“I'm sure you're sick of that, I'll fix it for you tonight!”

Jim grinned and tapped him twice on the arm. He leaded the path, still talking about the reunion. Behind them Spock heard snippets of conversations. He ignored them politely until Jim’s name was spoken.

“Aw, my Jimmy is a charmer,” Mrs. Amsel said, “They're cute!”

“Absolutely! So? Your guess?” Mrs. Popov inquired with excitation.

“Ah, two weeks, I'll say,” Mrs. Amsel announced.

“Don't forget he's a Vulcan. They are stuck up. Me, I'll say five weeks,” Mr. Fisher commented.

Then Spock was too far to hear anything different than murmurs.

°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo … who’s gritting their teeth while mumbling “damn, why the boys are not _already_ smooching??”


	10. Ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There, the next chap with a terrible title. But! with accidental vulcan kisses, eheh.

°

“Chocolates,” Captain Pike said eyeing the box on his desk like it was poisoned.

“Indeed. They are a show of gratitude for your years of concern toward me.”

“You thank me with dark chocolates?”

“Indeed,” Spock repeated more slowly. Did the Captain started having cognitive troubles?

“Spock, the first time I saw you I was eating one of them.”

“I am aware, sir.”

“You looked at me like I was strangling Surak under your eyes,” Pike claimed, his eyebrows disappearing behind his hairline. “And now you are offering me chocolates.”

“I have learnt human customs.”

“Not in three years but suddenly, in what? Less than three months?” Pike blurted.

“He talked to me about his neighbour while he was waiting,” Number One announced as she entered. She put a PADD on Pike's desk then stole a chocolate. She smiled to Spock, “He’s in complete adoration.”

Spock had been quite open during the last few weeks. But Pike thought it was because their relationship had progressed during their shared six months mission.

“Wait your neighbour … it's Jim Kirk, isn't it?”

“Yes,” Spock responded controlling the blush that threatened to show at Number One words.

The man leaned against his seat, fixing Spock with a look of bewilderment. He was not quite grasping the sudden changes of the half-vulcan. The Professor Maxwell had gushed over the ‘sweetening vulcan’ to Pike when they crossed paths. He heard others talking about Spock opening up a little. But he thought it wasn’t an incredible advancement.

Yet Spock just handed him chocolates.

“James is a dynamic person, creative and show bright viewpoints on different domains. A prime example of humans prone to illogicality. Yet managing to work with their weakness rather than being brought down by it,” Spock felt compelled to explain. “He is an impressive human specimen and I value his intelligence.”

Pike choked on the chocolate he was nibbling at distractedly. Spock had never been the type to compliment others yet his wife was right, Spock _was_ in adoration for Jim. “Are you in _love_ with Jim?”

Spock stiffened, preparing himself for anything. Most likely to complain about cadet/professor relationships. He nodded.

“And honest about it,” Pike murmured with shock. He sighed, leaning on his chair. “Dismissed. Go find Jim and- … do whatever.”

“I do not understand,” Spock stated, surprised by the Captain reaction.

“Go find your lover, you're irritating me.”

Spock stood, unsure of what he should understand about the situation. He and James were not lovers. Not for now. As he passed before Number One’s desk he heard the spouses talking.

“I try to socialise him for three years, three!” Pike exclaimed, “The kid show up and he disrupts my Vulcan in three months.”

“Are you angry or happy, here?”

“Both. Vexed I think.”

°

“I don't know what you did to this Vulcan and I never want to hear about it but, he changed,” Pike announced to Jim when he opened the door.

“I didn’t do anything to Spock!” Jim replied automatically.

“Since the start of the term he’s started socializing with me, or Number One. Even scientific associates as I heard,” Pike claimed, “Hell! Now that I think about it, he even used his connection as Ambassador’s son to help you with Maddison.”

“That last part is because Spock is too kind. Plus, Maddison made him late for a date. The rest is a coincidence,” Jim announced sounding grim about the date. “Spock started teaching a few days before I encountered him. He already knew Uhura, she's her leading student and they’re totally in love! How couldn't he be in love with her?”

“Because the lovestruck Vulcan is talking about his 'impressive human specimen' of a neighbour,” Number One mentioned, biting into a chocolate while half seated on the desk. If Jim wasn't so into Spock right now, he would have a big problem between his legs. Number One was the kind of woman who was sexy without thinking.

“He his totally smitten with you,” Pike said, pointing Jim with a chocolate.

“What? No! I- I'm not- not the kind of guy-”

“Don't,” Pike threatened. “Don't give me the whole 'I'm not good enough'. Clearly you are. Spock’s socialising and he’s happy. Even a blind man could see it. Now, I'm not your matchmaker so you'll have the pleasure of finding your Vulcan. Then go ice skating or make snowmen happily ever after.”

“But-” Jim started, shocked.

“Go!” the Captain scowled.

“Yes, sir!” Jim yelped, leaving in a rush.

“What did you want to say to him?” Number One asked after Jim's departure.

Pike let his head fall on his hands. He groaned loudly, those idiots made him forget the whole goal of calling them to his bureau.

°

Bones had waited for Jim just outside the office and was dragged to the exterior by a frantic Jim. He noticed Spock and Uhura talking a hundred metres before them.

“What did Pike say? What did you do?”

“Nothing! Pike didn't say anything!” James yelled.

Bones watched as Spock turned toward them immediately. Then begin moving toward them like he was a missile aimed at Jim. With a macabre fascination, the doctor saw the vulcan slip on ice and end on the ground. He looked like a turtle turned on it's back. The half-vulcan turned to stand but slipped again ending face first on the ice.

Bones couldn't hold his laughter any longer. Jim gazed at him like he’d gone nuts.

“Look at your vulcan!” Bones pointed him. “He look like a fawn just learning to walk.”

Uhura offered Spock a hand but he refused her.

Without waiting, Jim aimed for Spock too. Bones sighed but followed.

“You okay?” Jim asked as he stood next Spock, offering his hand.

Bones rolled his eyes when the half-vulcan accepted it with a creeping blush on his cheekbones. Or maybe it was the cold. But the puppy eyes he gave Jim were indisputable.

Like a crappy romcom, the vulcan slipped again trying to move away from the ice. This time he took Jim with him.

“Ah-” Jim groaned from his place sprawled on the half-vulcan. His hand was still locked on Spock’s own. He noticed it more consciously than if it had been Bones. Jim knew vulcan used their hands to kiss. Right now they were making out pretty heavily by vulcan standards, “S-sorry.”

“No need to apologise when you are not at fault, James,” Spock said as Jim removed himself from the vulcan. He stood with wobbly legs and red cheeks.

As they stood warily, Bones realised whom Jim was talking when he mentioned his doomed crush.  Always using neutral pronouns and no more indications than pale skin and dark hair. Well, if he interpreted why his blushing friend was acting like a gawky teenager.

“You okay?” Jim asked, now holding Spock’s elbow.

“I believe,” Spock said before slowly moving his left foot. Only to stumble again hanging to Jim’s collar like it was a safe ligne. The vulcan was worse than Bambi.

Jim grabbed the hand around his collar in reflex. He didn’t released it after falling.

Bones stood before the two idiots sprawled on the ground, hands in pockets, sighing deeply. He caught Uhura’s gaze. She looked delighted and about to laugh at the cliché scene.

“Ah ah, what an awkward situation,” Jim said, not moving from Spock for a whole second.

Spock blinked blearily. He let his disappointment fade away as the human moved away again.

Jim cleaned his sweaty hands on his slacks, “Well, sorry. See you around ?”

Bones grabbed his friend by the elbow before the half-vulcan could say anything. Or try to grab the idiot to continue their weird kink. As a friend, Bones had duties to Jim. Now, the guy needed a good talk. Because, damn, how could he ignore that Spock loved him and moan about unrequited love to him for _weeks_?

Bones could have guessed well before now whom Jim was referring to in their conversation. Only if the man wasn’t such a sly fox. Bones was a doctor, not a clairvoyant. Though he should have understood when Jim stated he had the best hot dreams about Cadet/Professor sex. It certainly wasn’t about professor Gill of History and Cultural Observation that Jim was dreaming about.

Behind them, Bones heard Uhura engage herself in her own friendship duties.

"Come on, I'll buy you a hot tea to warm your hands," Uhura announced to the immobile vulcan looking too much like a kicked puppy.

°

“So you’re in love with Jim Kirk, huh?”

Spock didn’t choke on his tea but he stared blankly at her long enough for Uhura to nod to herself.

“I am,” Spock declared softly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“You seems happy about it,” Uhura said.

“I confess I took time to understand and peacefully accept the force of my affection,” Spock looked up to Uhura. “Vulcans seldom talk of emotions other than in a negative way. I thought my love for James was too much, that it was uncontrollable.”

Spock sighed, “My lack of knowledge about humans led me to think I was feeling something inappropriate towards James. I thought myself a stalker,” Uhura coughed and looked at Spock with big eyes. “Especially when I modified my schedule to match James’ and initiated ‘small talk’. I was too caught up in my own negative analyse of my emotions to be capable of seeing Jim’s friendship and care. Now, I realise I am still unsure of Jim’s interest for me.”

“I’m sorry, Spock,” Uhura sighed, playing with her mug. “I should have thought you’d be confused about your own emotions when I started realising you were in love with Jim. I know you. But I was too concerned on my own brooding to help you. Only because I was hurt I couldn’t have you romantically.”

The woman extended her arm and placed her delicate hand on his. She retreated before he could be bothered by her emotions.

“Let me tell you that your behaviour is far from that of a stalker, just a love-struck, socially awkward vulcan.”

“I did realise it,” Spock nodded. Yet it was reassuring to hear Uhura said it out loud.

“I’m still sorry for not being here when you needed it,” Uhura commented.

“I am not holding it against you, Nyota,” Spock announced. He paused a second. “Are you still seeking a romantic relationship with me?”

“Oh, I still find you sexy but I have someone else in sight,” she said.

Spock lifted a brow.

“A pretty blonde nurse,” Uhura smiled.

“Fascinating,” Spock commented.

Uhura chuckled, “So, you’re going to pursue Jim? You won’t be satisfied by slipping on ice and stealing ‘accidental’ vulcan kisses for long.”

“Indeed,” Spock said, controlling the blush spreading on his face.

“Then about Jim, it’s clear he’s head over heels in love with you,” Uhura announced. Spock furrowed his brows. “I’ve seen many people make doe eyes to you but Jim is above them. It’s absolutely impossible not to see it,” Uhura paused. “Or maybe not, you didn’t see it, huh?”

“Indeed, I was only aware of his friendship,” Spock said. “I want to court him. Yet I am unsure of which courtship I should do, humanity is sometimes too diverse for me.”

Uhura chuckled, “Yes, it is. Well, Jim is a very casual guy. Any basic date would be okay with him.”

Spock furrowed his brows, unwanted suspicion creeping on him, “Were you not on hostile terms with James?”

“Yeah,” Uhura confessed. “After you told me about Maddie I had to apologize didn’t I?” she shrugged. “Since, I’ve learnt Jim wasn’t the awful human being I thought he was for years. I made a mistake. He’s not the dumb hick from Iowa. He’s smart,” she paused and mumbled in her tea, “Kind of funny too.”

“Any basic date,” Spock repeated after a peaceful silence.

“Yeah, sure. Did you see the scarf or the umbrella Leonard McCoy gave him? They’re so silly,” Uhura declared. “Galia loves cooking but she’s awful. She made him a terrible pie. More like a soup than a pie. He was glowing. He’s like a puppy. I’m certain anything coming from someone he cares about makes him happy.”

“I still want to make it different,” Spock confessed.

Uhura smiled, “Anything from you will be different. Trust me, Jim is already head over heels for you.”

°

°

 


	11. Mary's dinner

°

Outside the temperature was close to -5°C with the added benefitof an icy gale. Being in his flat was a blessing for Jim. There was no wind in there.

Jim jumped on his heels and rubbed his arms, desperate for some friction. The heater had broken in the morning and they had been promised it would be repaired during the day. Which didn't happen. So the majority of the residents took their leave for hotels or friends' places.

What was the problem with this building? How could it be upright with all the issues it had? Was Pike trying to kill him sending him here? And how the fuck could he warm himself in this temperature?

Using a body as a heater seemed a good idea. A body with pointed ears and greenish skin. That would be perfect.

Jim stilled in the pacing of his apartment. He’d forgotten about Spock-the-desert-dweller-vulcan. Vulcan may experience a little cold but not fucking _freezing_ weather!

“He wouldn’t return here,” Jim mumbled to himself. He was pretty sure the vulcan would spend the night in his lab. Or not. If Jim referred to the sound of a door closing in the next flat.

Maybe he should propose to warm him? Afterall, Bones was certain the Vulcan wasn't in love with Uhura but with _him_! Jim snickered at this idiocy from his friend before remembering that Pike and Number One were certain of that too.

Gritting his teeth, Jim clacked his cheeks, “Okay! Jim Kirk don't be a baby! You can do it! Go ask the Vulcan out!”

Jim clapped his hand to his mouth. Vulcans had a way better hearing than humans. Plus, the walls were thin. That was embarrassing. Jim wanted to crawl under his bed and never come out. But the half-vulcan  would know that Jim Kirk was a coward if he stayed in his flat to brood over his love life.

Jim took a deep breath, jumped into his parka, put on his old converse and ran to Spock's door. He knocked three times against the door before he lost his nerve.

“James,” said the vulcan.

Jim checked Spock from head to toes then burst into laughter. Spock wore fluffy socks, the ugly slippers which were a present from Mrs. Popov, a big sweater and a beanie. He had his down jacket, worthy of a Inuit, on the back. His nose was bright green and his flush spread over all his face.

“How many layers are you wearing?” Jim asked before waving his hand. “Never mind, come with me. We’re going out. Somewhere with a _working_ heating system.”

Spock nodded and zipped his jacket to the top, hiding his chin.

“You don't have your scarf?”

“It has been stolen recently.”

“Oh really? Take mine,” Jim answered as he wrapped his own blue scarf, complete with silly planet design, around Spock’s neck.

Jim’s only problem was that he didn’t knew where to go. He glanced at Spock. Then, on a whim, Jim grabbed the vulcan's sleeve and changed direction.

Jim felt a mix of nervousness and excitation as he stood before his favorite place with Spock. Mary’s dinner. It was a little place open 24/7, situated in a little avenue and not very frequented.

“C'mon,” Jim urged Spock, grabbing his arm.

The interior was styled like American diners from the 1950s. With bright red seats, metallic tables and vinyl floor. At least the vinyl was an uni colour and not a pattern of black and white.

Jim went to the back of the room and fell on an empty seat. Spock observed him, the way he continued to smooth the skin of the scar on his left hand, his glance changing into a wary smile when he saw that Spock was observing him. He was clearly nervous.

“Hey Jim, the usual?” a young woman asked.

“Yup!”

“And for your friend?” she inquired, turning to Spock, curiosity clear on her face.

“I do not know,” Spock responded, realising that he took the three minutes the woman gave them to observe Jim and not the menu.

“Pancakes too!” Jim said. “Maple syrup, blueberry jam. A hot herbal tea. Hum, a slice of cheesecake and apple pie.”

As she left, Jim leaned over the table.

“This is the only place you'll find true pancakes, hand-made and without arachid oil,” Jim said, rolling his eyes at his nth allergen. He looked at Spock. “Wait … you're okay with the order?”

“I have faith in your judgment,” Spock said.

Jim grinned widely and started talking about his ex, Maddison. Now under a restraining order and ordered into therapy. A consequence following Spock’s complaint and testimony.

“Thanks for that by the way.”

“I was not the only one to testify. Your friends and Captain Pike did too,” Spock mentioned.

“That just not the testimony, Spock. You made sure that the case was presided over by a lawyer that had no strings with West's family.”

“It is logical that a case was beared by a neutral party,” Spock declared.

Jim smiled knowingly but stayed silent as their food arrived.

Spock ate while listening to Jim. He was ignoring his food and talking about the last problem the neighbours of their building faced: naming their group. Jim was the most invested between him and Spock. He already started recruiting in his friends and acquaintances. If the new afflux of members worried the elders at first, they finally trusted Jim’s judgement of character.

A smile tugged at Spock lips when a sudden realisation hit Jim making him diverge from the first subject.

Jim was taken by a coughing fit and found his own drink finished. Spock pushed his mug for Jim as he waved his hand for one of Jim’s plates in a silent question.

Jim took a minute to recover and ate his order. Spock did not feel pressured to fill the silence. Something he experienced too rarely.

“And thank you for talking with Uhura. I don't know what you said specifically but she's less snappy at me. Almost sweet,” James said suddenly. He turned his head to the window, “You’re a lovely couple.”

“Couple?” Spock repeated, blinking with surprise, “Uhura and I share a platonic relationship.”

Jim's head snapped to look at Spock with surprise, “Seriously?!”

“Indeed,” Spock answered. “She was interested in a romantic relationship at our first meeting. Then she realised that I was already emotionally taken.”

“Oh, wow. Emotionally taken… but not in a relationship?”

“I thought my infatuation was one sided and especially unhealthy for a long time,” Spock confessed quietly.

“One sided?” James repeated anew, eyes wide, “How couldn’t someone love you?”

The human paused but didn't give Spock time to answer, “What do you mean by unhealthy?”

“I thought that what I felt was a malicious obsession,” Spock continued. He surpassed his discomfort to talk about emotions, “I admit to being oblivious about love.”

“Love,” James gulped. “You're not the only one. I'm a dumbass at the love thing. Or seeing that people are in love with me.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a whole minute.

“Wow, what’s with the tension here?” Alice asked, appearing with a kettle of coffee to replenish Jim’s mug. She gave them a smile, “More tea? Something to eat? An advice to confess your love to each other?”

“W-what?” Jim stammered, eyes wide with surprise.

“Jim, you never bring people with you here,” Alice started gently. “Then you bring Mister, let him taste your food and talk with him rather than flirting.”

“But Spock-”

“Spock is a Vulcan staring at your hands, letting you drink his tea and just looking smitten,” she said with a sigh. At Spock’s surprised face she added. “Sato loved teaching us things about other species. Vulcan customs and culture was among the curriculum.”

She turned to Jim, “Which made your obliviousness especially funny.”

Jim scoffed and crossed his arms. She smiled sweetly to them as she departed, saying that she would gossip to a certain Tom that Jim had found love. Jim became as red as a tomato, yelling after her that she better not do that.

“She was on Tarsus IV,” Spock realised.

Jim turned to him, uncrossing his arms, “Yeah, Mary was her sister’s name.”

“I see,” Spock acknowledged.

They stayed silent for a whole minute,. Jim fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. Jim looked up to see Spock gazing at him in deep concentration, his face tilted to the right. It always made Jim’s heart flutter and left his inner persona ‘aw-ing’ like a teenager.

“So.” Jim started as he combed his hair, his face flushed red. “I kinda like you. And you're not with Uhura. You know she was the major thing that blocked me? I'm not a homewrecker. Well, not only that. I just didn’t have the courage to ask you out. Because, yeah, you’re kinda out of my league? All instructor-ish and neat and plainly perfec-”

“James,” Spock cut him off.

“I 'kinda' like you too,” Spock affirmed, a blush spreading on his cheekbones. This time not because of the cold.

Jim chuckled at the choice of words. He gave a sweet smile to Spock as he slouched in his seat, tension leaving him. He put his feet on the place next to Spock and observed the half-vulcan seeming to reflect on something.

“So earlier your words, to ‘ask me out’ where equivalent to ‘a date’,” Spock murmured to himself like he cracked a code.

Jim smiled sheepishly before he realised something. A luxurioussmile took place on his lips, “It means I can flirt as much as I want with you?”

“Indeed,” Spock said. He made this crinkle of eyes saying he was smiling and Jim’s own smile grew bigger. “It would be appreciated even.”

“You sure? I wouldn’t want to embarrass you,” Jim said, nudging Spock’s thigh with his foot. “Because I can be pretty embarrassing. Bones doesn’t even want to go out with me without a very good reason.”

Spock grabbed Jim’s ankle to stop him from nudging him, “I am aware of all your flaws which could be undesirables in other’s eyes. Yet you should be aware, I am not everyone.”

Jim squinted his eyes and burst into laughter, “What kind of compliment is that?”

“An honest one,” Spock said in all seriousness.

“I know, Vulcans can’t lie,” Jim said with a smile. He looked at Spock, not seeing what was ‘advantageous’ for a Vulcan in himself. Then Jim realised that Spock said, in logical words, ‘I love you, even with you flaws’ and possibly ‘I might love your flaws too’. It make Jim warm inside and ready to quote some old Terran poetry.

He resisted the urge by asking Spock about his latest experiment.

°

°

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey finally a love confession!


	12. Chapter 12

°

“Grab your things, you’ll sleep at my place tonight,” Bones announced just as  Jim opened the door to him.

Jim eyed the man standing in his flat muttering about the cold, “Why, hello to you too, Georgia Peach. I'm okay, don't need to worry about me.”

“Your place is freezing, I don't even know how you managed not to fall ill last night,” Bones scowled. “So I’m taking you to my place before it happens. Clearly the 'it'll be repaired soon' won't happen tonight.”

“I stayed the night at Mary's,” Jim said as he gathered his things. He knew perfectly well that the guy wouldn’t back down. “In fact, I took Spock with me.”

“What? You’ve never taken me!”

“It's not hard to find,” Jim muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, but you never _took_ me there,” Bones repeated, like it had a significance.

Jim snorted, like he would admit the importance of being accompanied rather than just giving directions like he had for Bones.

“James?” Spock called from the front door.

Jim stepped outside his bedroom to see the half-vulcan standing hesitantly at the entrance, “Hey, you.”

Behind him, Jim heard Bones snort.

Spock assessed the backpack filled with clothing and a clean cadet uniform.

“You are leaving?”

“For the night. Bones’ hosting me.”

“Oh,” Spock emitted, “ I will see you tomorrow then?”

Bones snorted again. He approached Spock, “Go get your things too.”

“I do not understand,” Spock stated as he let himself being shooed into the hall, far from Jim. He opened his apartment under the doctor’s orders.

“Well, I won't offermy place to Jim and let his vulcan pet freeze. He wouldn'tforgive me. So I took the initiative and invited you,” the doctor grumbled. He gesturedSpock's flat with his head, “Go.”

As Spock finished puttinga bag ofnecessary itemstogether,he asked about their sleeping arrangements in McCoy's apartment.

“Jim will sleep with me in the bed and I let you usethe couch,” Bones said.

Spock’s eyes found the doctor’s face. He struggled against the darkfeeling rising in him.

“Jealous?” The doctor asked with a hint of mockery.

Spock wanted to deny it but McCoy cut him off, “Don't be, Jim's a friend, a brother even.”

It didn't make Spock feel better but Bones continued, “Well, more often like a kid under my watch. It changes fromtime to time. But what I'm certain ofis that there'snothing between us and there will be. Certainlynothing romantic,” Bones said. He paused and scrunched his nose, “Or sexual. God no. Never, ever.”

“Here we go!” Jim yelled in the corridor. He went to the stairs. They'd beenignoring the lift since the'incident'.

Bones stopped Spock from following Jim.

“I hope you realise the real impact of what Jim did this night. Walking you to Mary's? He opened upto you, in a way even I haven't been allowedin thethree years we've been friends. He basically walked you to his safe place!”

“I am aware that Alice and Tom, the owners, were on Tarsus IV with him,” Spock stated.

“He told you about Tarsus IV?” McCoy asked in bewilderment. “I only know because I remarked he had terrible alimentary habits. Then I requested to be his personal physician and read the files. He was sullen with me for weeks.”

Spock didn’t know howto answer the surprised doctor so he decided thatstaying silent was the bestchoice.

°

Spock was laying awake on the doctor's couch reflecting on the last fewweeks. His lack of understandingregarding human behaviour  – and emotions - had leadhim to reachingan erroneous conclusion. It was not a problem per se. Scientific works were all punctuated by errors. When attempting to find the truth, one had to constantly attempt to disprove their hypotheses.

The problem was that Spock hadn't even considered he could havereached an erroneous conclusion.

At least he had realised his error. But,he was now second guessing everything. Even James’ feelings.

Because he couldnot see why James would fall in love for him. Hewasn't asdemonstrative or energetic as James. Not even meditation couldhelp him figure it out.

SoSpock did the rational thing. Heignored this sensation. He would believe James’ words more than his own mind.  

A soft sound of feet dragging on the floor made him turn his head towardsthe bedroom door. The place where the doctor and Jim were sharing a bed. He had been using most ofhis concentration on not imagining James and McCoy sharing the same bed.

The bedroom door cracked open and Jim stepped outside. He closed it and moved toward Spock avoiding thefurniture scattered through the room. It reminded Spock that humans had better night vision than vulcans.

“Still awake?” James murmured,peering over him. A grin stretched his lips as brown eyes meet blue.

“Indeed,” Spock said softly.

“Need someone to warm you?”

Spock blinked, “I am not suffering from the cold in this instance.”

James chuckled, “Hold up the cover.”

Lost, Spock followed the order andliftedthe cover from his body. He tensed as Jim slipped under and simply sprawled on top ofhim.

“Better mattress than Bones’ bed,” Jim sighed as he moved an arm to hug Spock.

The half-vulcan tensed at first then steadily relaxed. Physical touch with others was always a strain onSpock. Tremulous thoughts andemotions managed to knock at the edge of his shields. It was an almost constant irritant.

It happened with Jim but the sensation was less invasive. It wasn't like a waterfall of emotion smashing straight into his temple.More likea gentle rain washing over him.

Perhaps Jim's emotions were simply less forceful since he was tired.Though Spockremembered the day James saved Doctor the cat.Spock had touched Jim and felt only longing to do so again.

Moreover,Jim was still emitting soothing emotions and an overall feeling of comfort.

“Stop thinking,” James mumbled.

Spock blinked, “How do you know I was?”

“You're all tense,” James said. He yawned, shifted and sighed, “AmImaking you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Spock said. He tentatively placeda hand against James' neck and was glad when he only received a gentle squeeze around his torso in return, “Your presence is appreciated. I welcome our time together. Furthermore,your body heat haswarmed me.”

Jim chuckled, “I'm your personal heater.”

They stayed silent for three minutes before Jim spoke anew, “You doin' something for Christmas?”

“No,“ Spock said.

“Okay, me neither,” Jim said. “Can I came over your place?”

“Yes, but you do not want to spent time with your family?”

“Mom is on a five year mission, remember? She won't be cominghome. Sam is on Deneva with his wife.'s not like we'reclose anyway,” Jim muttered sleepily. ”If you don't want me I-”

“I am always amenable to spending time with you.I findmyself unsure what practice I need to follow withChristmas. My mother identifiesas Jewish, not Christian. Therefore,I never experienced Christmas customs. Even in the times my father and Iaccommodated my mother'scustoms.”

Jim huffed andgrabbed Spock's free hand, playing with the fingers. At least thethoughts Spock assimilated from the touch where harmless enough.

Spock swallowed, he needed to explain to Jim what he was doing.

“Not like I follow traditional'customs' either. Forthe last fewyears I just found a bar or nightclub and got shitfaced,” Jim patted Spock torso soothingly, “We'll figure it out.”

Spock looked at Jim moving their two hands to form a recognisable vulcan kiss. Jim turned his head just enough to look at him and grin.

“You are aware of the significance,” Spock stated.

“Well, I was very interested in the Vulcan next door and didsome research. Who would believe pre-reformVulcans were such romantics? I especially like the poem about t'hy'la by Surak. Surak!” Jim finished with a chuckle. He still didn't quite believe thatthe almighty Surak himself wrote emotional poems.

“It is better recited out loud.”

“Yeah?” Jim asked. With their levelofcontact,Spock could feel Jim's thoughts. Hecouldn't refuse the silent expectation so he started reciting the verses in his native tongue.

When finished,Jim was fastasleep, snoring faintly above Spock.

“Good night, k'diwa,” Spock murmured softly.

°

The following day Spock woke up as McCoy stood from his bed, sighing deeply. Spock hesitated to move.Jim was sound asleep on top of him andmoving would disturb him. Something Spock didn’t want. But the half-vulcan found himself uncomfortable at the idea thatthe other man would see themin an intimate embrace.

Spock exhaled as he counted outthe prosand cons. Leonard was aware of his regard for Jim andwas close to Jim.

The doctor stood in the doorway, he looked at them and Spock patiently return his gaze.

“You do not seemsurprised,” Spock noted quietly.

The man huffed and crossed the room, heading for the kitchen, “I knew something like that would happen but I wanted to sleep in _my_ bed so I didn't give it to you two. Plus I'm pretty sure you would have made the sheets dirty. Whilst I'm alive it won't happen between my sheets.”

Spock relaxed significantly. Leonard didn't seem outraged by this display. He had to remember thathe was not on Vulcan. Touch was not frowned upon here. A thing that had irritated Spock for quite some time when he tried to affirm his boundaries to humans or others species.

Yet,for the first time,he could enjoy this change from Vulcan.

°

The doctor returned with a bottle of juice, three hotdrinks and a bag of cereal. He placedall of it on the coffee table then tuggedJim'sleg.

“Hum … what?” Jim grumbled.

“Coffee on the go,” Leonard said. Then returned to the kitchen.

“Time?” Jim asked to Spock without moving.

Spock lifted his upper body but Jim clungto him.

“Three minutes and twenty seven seconds past seven,” Spock said. “I wished to wait until halfpastseven to wakeyou up.”

“Well, I decided otherwise,” Bones said,returning with three mugs. “Here, I only have the cheapest tea in the world. Coffee for you,Jim.”

Spock seated himself properly, thanking the doctor. Jim stayed sprawled on the couch, his face pressed against Spock’s hip. He didn’t move,even when Leonard sat on his ankles.

“You're heavy, Bones!”

“Well move if I bother you,” the man retorted, switchingon the TV.

Jim finally lifted himself. He stole a kiss from the corner of Spock’s lips making him turn slightly green.

“Please, James. Not in front of Leonard.”

“Yeah, not in front of Leonard,” Bones agreed.

“What,Bones?” Jim said, pushing the doctor on the shoulder whilstlooking at Spock. “Sorry, I forget about him, he’s like furniture tome.”

Jim yelped at the retaliation hit from Leonard. Spock couldn’t resist the urge to compare the many nudges and hits between Leonard and James tothe fight-play of puppies.

°

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a simple formula for you: me + beta + work + sickness = ...  
> Yep a chapter late for the party!


	13. I'm a lazy title

°

It could be the day after his last exam as well as the New Year eve for all Jim knew. What Jim was sure of was that he woke up and started cooking. During his exams he proposed to show off his culinary skills as an apology for their last date. Jim did spend all night dozing off.

Jim was seated at his table, fixing the number of dishes he’d made for the night. Maybe he overdid it. But Jim felt like he hadn’t seen Spock for more than one minute at time since the start of his exams. He wanted to make Spock happy. And since Jim didn’t know what Spock loved to eat, he made all the pizza recipes passing through his head.

He had managed to send a message to Spock between two batches and was worried Spock had something already planned. Maybe he should have checked the date and hour.

The doorbell made him jump to his feet as rapidly as Doctor ran to hide in the bedroom. Spock was there, unruffled and all vulcan-like.

As Jim served them a drink, some spare alcohol for him and hot cocoa for Spock, he could only feel smug as he saw the half-vulcan peer at his drink then him with curiosity.

“Are you aware that vulcans become inebriated with chocolate?”

Jim’s grin was his sole answer. Spock looked at him curiously and he wiggled his eyebrows, “I know many interesting things.”

But he couldn't confess that Bones took it upon himself to learn everything possible about vulcans weaknesses because of his protective fibre. Then told everything to Jim. In case it became handy, as Bones said.

So Jim knew that Vulcans get drunk on chocolate but he learnt twenty or so manners to kill one too. Which wasn't a great thing to say to your Vulcan boyfriend.

To Jim’s surprise Spock opened his bag and handed him a package.

“Since I took your scarf I thought replacing it was logical,” Spock said before taking a long sip of his drink.

Jim grinned madly, “You're offering me a gift.”

“It is logical to replace something I took from you.”

“It was logical to give you my scarf when you were transforming in a popsicle,” Jim retorted.

A sound indicated that the fifth vegan pizza was ready. As Jim go out the plate, Spock glanced at the PADD abandoned on the table. He scrolled in silence through the forms and the description of an apartment then lifted his head.

“You are leaving this building?” Spock asked before he could stop himself.

Jim turned to him, startled, “Er, yeah I found something. But-” Jim fidgeted with the oven mitt he had in hand, “- I didn’t plan to take it alone if I could help it.”

Spock fixed Jim with a look of clear surprise.

“I’m not pressuring you or anything,” Jim said. “You can refuse if you think it’s too fast or you think it’s strange or -…”

“James,” Spock cut him off, “Do you wish for us to move in together?”

“Uh, yes? I mean, this building is shit and Maddie won’t cause trouble anymore. I found this apartment in a new building, it’s pretty calm, luminous and all. I already take care of everything. Like I even followed Mrs. Amsel instructions to find algorithms in the entrance panel that spy on the locater. Gosh, I didn’t know Mrs. Amsel was that good, I think I understand why Galia follow her like a duckling during our sessions. Anyway, we can move anytime. Into the apartment.”

As he was answered with silence, Jim bite his lower lip, “There two bedrooms too… I don’t know what I was thinking, I just- … it’s the first time I’ve wanted something more than a fling or two weeks of pet names then bye bye.”

Jim exhaled loudly in what resembled a whine then hid his face in his hands. He was still worrying with his lower lips, “It’s too fast isn’t it? I’m not good with these things.”

Jim felt a hand on his chin forcing him to look at Spock, who was his usual controlled self with a slight green blush from the chocolate. Jim’s breath hitched when a thumb caressed his lower lip.

“Please, restrain yourself from doing this or you will hurt yourself,” Spock said. “As for the apartment, I am pleased. When starting our relationship, I knew it would last longer than two weeks. I am satisfied you have realised it too.”

Jim chuckled, relieved. He made a fool of himself for nothing. Spock was happy with this idea. The way he was smiling lightly without hiding it and the flicker of his bright eyes between Jim and the PADD was a good sign.

Jim threw his shiny new scarf around Spock's head, using it to pull him in for a light kiss. Breaking the kiss, Jim leant his forehead against Spock's, smiling at the green blush the half-vulcan presented.

“I was pining after you for weeks too,” Jim said as his fingers moved to draw along the edge of Spock's jaw. The Vulcan closed his eyes slowly in appreciation. “I’m not going to let you go now.”

The gentle friction of Spock hand on Jim's thigh was enough to strike a spark in him. He leaned to kiss Spock again. Jim pressed his mouth a bit harder then nibbled at Spock’s lower lip. They deepened the kiss as Spock pulled Jim closer, almost on his lap.

Jim hummed. Spock still had the taste of chocolate on his tongue.

It was addictive. Kissing Spock was addictive. Everything about Spock was addictive. Jim couldn’t keep his hands off his vulcan. Not when he’d finally gotten him. Their kisses grew sloppy as Spock’s hand slid through Jim’s hair. He drew back with a moan slipping from his lips.

Spock suddenly stood, picking Jim up in the process and headed for the bedroom.

Jim looked up at him with a teasing grin before sucking lightly on the sensitive skin just below Spock's ear. He chuckled as Spock walked faster, his hands clenching around his thighs. He could feel the desire the vulcan radiated, see it in his darkened eyes. Jim wondered how he ever could have ignored it.

Jim returned his attention to the ear near his mouth. He licked it experimentally then nipped at the tip.

Spock froze in the middle of the bedroom. a moan escaping his throat. He clenched at Jim’ thighs enough to bruise them but the human only chuckled at the result he’d provoked.

“Guess they’re sensitive.”

“Indeed,” Spock said breathily.

He moved to the bed as Jim pulled him back into a wet kiss **.** Lips parted in a whimper and Jim took the initiative to slip his tongue into Spock’s mouth.Jim could barely hold back his smug grin as he used experience to dominate this kiss, and by association, Spock’s attention.

A second later however, it became apparent that Jim might have been a bit too good at stealing away Spock’s attention. And maybe his coordination as well.

Spock’s thigh bumped into the edge of the bed and over they went.He landed on top of Jim who exhaled loudly before bursting into laughter.

“I am not in total control of my limbs.”

“Oh yeah? Light drinker,” Jim teased before freezing, “Wait, I’m not taking advantage of you because you can’t think straight!”

“My mind is slowed but not suppressed.”

“Recite the first hundred numbers of pi then!” Jim asked in all seriousness.

“3.1415926-”

Spock was pulled into another sloppy kiss before attaining the ninth decimal. He ground against Jim, moaning as he felt the blonde's erection. He pulled at the annoying t-shirt forcing Jim to remove his hand from the body above him. The rest of their clothes followed between desperate kisses.

“Wait,” Spock exhaled, breaking the kiss, “where is the lu-”

Spock didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Jim extended his arm and opened the bedside table with desperate force. Jim stared dumbly at the drawer on the ground, all its items strewn on the floor. Spock ignored the toys for the bottle of lube.

Spock soaked his hand as Jim laid back, fixing Spock with an impatient stare. As Spock slipped his first finger inside, Jim shifted to hook Spock between his legs and relaxed himself by playing with the fascinating pointed ears.

Just as Jim was sure he had to tell Spock to just stick it in him, Spock suddenly stopped. Despite his own wishes, Jim whined with annoyance when his talented fingers vanished.

“Do you have any STIs?”

“What?” Jim yelped, his eyes opening instantly. He rolled his eyes, “Spock, c’mon. You're killing the mood here.”

He groaned to support his complaint but ended up responding to Spock's question, “Even if I wanted to, Bones is more efficient than bleach getting rid of nasty things.”

Spock lifted a brow, “Why would you want to have STIs?”

“Figure of speech, Spock!” Jim whined, scratching Spock's neck whilst trying to lean him into a kiss. Yet the Vulcan didn't move a hair, “And what, are you trying to tell me that you have some nasty STIs, huh? You're way too good at what you’re doing to be virgin. Naughty vulcan.”

“I did my research. And I have only had one sexual encounter with a human male,” Spock said quietly. “My own doctor has confirmed my health.”

“Well, now that we know we’re clean I surely hope you’re replacing your fingers with something else!”

The half-vulcan let himself be lowered for a heated kiss. He moved to place himself at Jim's entrance, placing a series of kisses the length of the human’s neck as he entered gradually. Settling his length in Jim he whispered, “Aye, Captain.”

Jim didn't control his sob. He slapped his vulcan’s arm, “Stop teasing me and move.”

For good measure, Jim accompanied his words by undulating his hips in a delectable move. Spock obeyed and slowly moved.

“Faster, Spock!”

Spock licked his lips and lifted his torso. He grabbed Jim's wrists and held them above Jim's head. His other hand gripped Jim’s hip to block him. Spock felt bubbling amusement at the disgruntled face of his mate, writhing and shuddering under him.

“No, I want to see your face while I gradually stimulate you to achieve orgasm,” Spock said in a husky tone. Spock thrusted and pulled back, searching for the perfect pace for Jim to be on edge.

“You fucker!” Jim complained as Spock slowed again. He felt light-headed and he needed _more_. His hands clenched at each thrust.

A smiled tugged at Spock's lips. He bent down starting a languid kiss, his hips moving at a deadly slow pace.

“Indeed, I am.”

Jim had wide eyes at Spock response and honest to god _smirk_.

“I’m never going to, _ah_ , give you chocolate ever again,” Jim whispered, panting.

Spock couldn’t help but find Jim much too talkative. He rolled his hips, hands shifting Jim into a better angle. He just needed to find that one spot which would make Jim lose his mind. He angled himself differently at each thrust until Jim tensed. He hit Jim's prostate and gazed with fascination as Jim moaned, his eyes screwed tightly shut. The sight provoked a whole body shudder from Spock.

Jim managed to freed one hand as Spock lost control. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Spock in for a bruising kiss as the Vulcan slid in and out. Still too slowly for Jim.

Jim squeezed one tip of ear hard and basked in the rumbling noise coming from Spock.  

“Please, Spock,” Jim pleaded, frustration growing in him. He could feel his orgasm, just out of reach, sparks travelling up and down his body but it wasn’t a full explosion of electricity. Like it could be. Like it would be. If Spock would just-

Spock slid an arm around Jim’s waist and changed the angle. He pulled his hips down harder, losing the final vestigesof his control. He slammed into Jim. The heat inside Spock’s veins was combusting. Roaring to finally make his mate his in the most primal way possible.

One, two, three brutal thrusts later and Jim’s tight walls are clenching down on him. Jim’s eyes roll back into his skull and the moan he makes goes straight to Spock’s erection. Within moments of Jim’s orgasm, Spock follows his human off the edge.

Coming down, Spock rested his forehead on Jim’s. Through their skin on skin contact, he can feel Jim’s fluttering emotions. He gazed at his mate who’s fluttering eyes opened after regaining his breath. Jim smiled, his lips brushing against Spock’s in a light caress.

“Still no chocolate for you ever again,” Jim murmured sleepily.

°

°

 


End file.
